El talento de Mr Potter
by Lavender 0002
Summary: En su 7º año james decide conquistar a Lily de una vez por todas. parece una tipica historia de merodeadores y de hecho lo es, pero harán muy mal en perdersela.Descubriaran que no es tan tipica como parece. Se lo digo yo. N/A:Dejar rr es bueno pa la salud
1. El enfado

Este fic ya lo tenía publicado desde hace mas de un año en Potterfics, y ahora lo publico aquí con ligeros retoques (mas que nada de ortografia).

Parece una típica historia de los merodeadores y de hecho lo es, pero harán muy mal si se la pierden, porque es una típica historia de los merodeadores que les sorprenderá,.

Así que por fvor, leanlo.

besos.

**EL ENFADO**

- ¡¡Vamos arriba, arriba!! Llegaremos tarde otra vez…para variar- la voz impaciente de un muchacho cayó como un jarro de agua fría en el sueño de sirius black.  
- Mmm, un ratito más- dijo el mencionado y se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza.  
- No, no ni hablar. ¡¡Arriba!!- gritó de nuevo Remus Lupin, James y Peter ya bajaron y seguro que ya nos perdimos alguna pelea con Lily.  
- ¿Con qué Lily, eh? Desde cuando es Lily?  
- Desde siempre Canuto, ya lo sabes- dijo haciendo un ademán de impaciencia con la mano.  
- ¿La roja o la azul?- sirius le mostró dos camisas, valorándolas.  
- ¡¡Vete a la mierda!!  
- Solo pido tu opinión amigo, confidente, y asesor de imagen.  
- ¿Asesor de imagen?- preguntó Remus perplejo - ¿Desde cuando soy yo tu asesor de imagen?, además a quien quieres seducir ¿a la profesora mcgonagall?  
- Vete a la mierda. ¿Y tú que haces tan arreglado? ¿Y donde vas con esos libros? Ahora solo tenemos transformaciones y encantamientos.  
- Primero- dijo remus empujando a sirius escaleras abajo (o lo hacía así, o llegarían todavía más tarde a clase) ya hacía 5 minutos que el timbre había tocado.  
Pero le había tocado quedarse a él (¡que raro!) a despertar a Sirius, o más bien james se escapó alegando que había quedado con Claire y Peter se escabulló tras él- no voy más arreglado que de costumbre- dijo- segundo después de clases he quedado con Catherine para hacer un trabajo.  
- ¿Con que Catherine, eh? ¿Desde cuando es catherine? ¿Y con qué trabajo, eh?  
- ¡¡SIRIUS!! Que veas la palabra SEXO en cada afirmación mía que se salga de los deberes no es mi culpa.  
- Heii, que el que menciono el asunto eras tú- se quejó el joven Black, además yo no lo interpreté como tu crees que yo lo interprte.  
- Vamos a clase- dijo Remus parpadeando confuso.  
- ¿Carrera hasta transformaciones?- preguntó sirius.  
- vamos.

A los 5 minutos los dos estaban en la puerta de la clase.  
- Black, Lupin, han tenido el honor de deleitarnos con su presencia-la profesora Mcgonagall les indicó fríamente por medio de un movimiento de cabeza que se sentaran; parecía muy irritable esa mañana.  
Sirius sonrió nervioso y Remus se fue a sentar.  
Al ver que Sirius estaba de pie le hizo una seña para indicar que se sentara.  
- Como explicaba antes de que Lupin y Black llegaran, a proposito 5 puntos menos a gryffindor por vuestra tardanza- murmullo descontento de los alumnos de gryffindor.  
- Este año es el de los extasis, y el final de vuestra formación mágica en este colegio….  
Los alumnos iban perdiendo progresivamente la concentración.  
- Al menos es mejor que con Bins- dijo james.

James y sirius compartían banco y justo delante de ellos estaban Peter y remus.  
- Auch. Nos atacan por retaguardia- gritó james al recibir un avión de papel.  
La profesora Mcgonagall lo miró duramente: ¿ocurre algo Potter?  
James cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa: oh, no, no profesora, simplemente comentaba con sirius lo productivo e interesante que resulta su discurso.  
Pero la profesora ya había vuelto a su discurso.  
- Es de Catherine Thompson para ti, Moony- le dijo james y le pasó por debajo de la mesa el avión de papel: ¿podemos quedar en la puerta de la sala común media hora antes de cuando teniamos previsto ir a la biblioteca?  
- ¿Has quedado con catherine Thomson?- le preguntó james quitándole el papel y revisándolo como si fuera un OVNI.  
- Ajam- le contestó remus con desgana- y le garabateó un :ok antes de lanzarle el papel de nuevo a la chica.  
- Pero, pero eso es- empezó Peter retorciéndose las manos nervioso- ¡¡es traicionarnos a irte con el enemigo!!  
El ambiente se llenó de un siencio incomodo.  
Sirius tosió y dijo: bueno, Remus teines derecho a salir con quien te de la gana.  
- ¡¡vaya hombre!!- remus dio un golpe en la mesa- muchas gracias.  
- Pero salir con Thomson, es….  
- Es, que o va a salir bien- terminó James incomodo por su amigo.  
- ¿Eso creéis?- los ojos de Remus normalmente amables y tranquilos se tornaron peligrosos- ¿y porqué? Preguntó con un tono falsamente tranquilo.  
- Ella es, es…empezó Peter.  
Pero nadie supo lo que Peter opinaba de Catherine Thomson , porque en ese momento tocó el timbre y Remus salió corriendo sin esperar a sus amigos, ante la mirada atónita de toda la clase.  
- Creo que nos pasamos- sentenció james incomodo- habrá que hablar con él- les dirigió a sus amigos una mirada significativa.  
- Vamos- decidió sirius- ¿Dónde creéis que esté?

Mientras ellos tres buscaban a Remus, cuatro chicas habían estado oyendo toda la conversación, o más bien una de ellas y ahora les comentaba a sus amigas.  
- ¿Qué crees que querría decir petigrew de mí?- preguntó catherine arreglándose los rizos morenos frente al espejo.  
- Déjalo ya cath- apuntó su amiga Rose- Es una rata. No merece la pena preocuparse por él.  
Sus amigas rieron ante el comentario.  
- Estoy tan nerviosa- suspiró cath y súbitamente abrazó a Lily Evans, otra de sus amigas, que estaba junto a ella.  
- Te saldrá bien, Remus es un buen chico- dijo Lily, toma te dejo mis pendientes.  
- ¡¡GRACIAS Lily!!  
- ¡¡Oh no!!- apuntó una cuarta chica, llamada Sophie- estamos comportándonos como el grupo: somos- las- super- ultra-.mega fashion.  
- Naaaaaaa- negaron sus amigas tras un breve silencio.  
- -¿Sabéis lo que podemos hacer este fin de semana?- Lily agitó su pelo emocioanada.  
- ¿Qué?- la premiaron las otras.  
- ¡¡Salir de juerga!!- gritó Lily.  
Se la quedaron mirando como si fuera la 1º vez que la veían. Luego gritaron la vez: ¡¡si, FIESTA!!  
- Vaya escándalo que estáis montando señoritas- James y Sirius acababan de aparecer por la puerta. Peter escondido tras ellos.  
- ¡¡FUERA!!- gritó Lily- esto es un baño de chicas.  
- Está en desuso Lily-James apuntó a un cartel que decía: estropeado.  
- Ya lo sé james- dijo Fríamente Lily.  
- Eeeeeeeeeee, ¿desde cuándo es Lily?- dijo Sirius.  
- sí- siguió catherine ¿desde cuando es james?  
- Iros a la mierda- dijeron por lo bajo los dos.  
- Bueno, chicas ya no os molestamos más dijo sirius saludando a Catherine y a Lily.  
Pasó de rose y de Sophie como si no existiesen.

A Rose eso no le importó lo más mínimo, a decir verdad así lo prefería, solamente viendo cual era su lema, se veía cual era su mentalidad: ¿para que hombres? Mejor cerdos que dan jamones y no rompen corazones-desde que leyera esa frase la decía a cada oportunidad que tenía.  
Sophie en cambio se quedó mirando la puerta embobada y cuando tubo la certeza de que los merodeadores ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos pegó una patada a la puerta con los ojos henchidos de lágrimas.  
- ¡¡sophie!! ¿Qué te pasa?- sus tres amigas la abrazaron hasta a casi ahogarla, pero había algo reconfortante en ese brazo de amistad. Pues Sophie se tranquilozó.  
- ¿Qué qué me pasa?- dijo entrecortadamente- ¡que soy horrible y nunca nunca se fijara en mí!  
- ¿Black? Dijio Catherine sin demasiado tacto.  
Todas miraron expectantes a Sophie, la cual tras una larga pausa afirmó con la cabeza.  
La verdad es que sophie no era una chica precisamente guapa, ni siquiera normalilla, y lo único que le gustaba de si misma era que era delgada, aunque su mayor problema era que tenía un grave problema de autoestima.  
- Pero tu eres muy lista- dijo Lily- que más da que no seas una de la chicas más guapas de Howarts, además si solo te quisiera por tu aspecto es que no te merece.  
- Ya- Los ojos de sophie llorosos se encontraron con los verdes de su amiga- pero por la atracción física es por donde se empieza.

El 1º no es gran cosa, pero les aseguro que mejorará, y no lo digo solo yo.


	2. La antihombres

**LA ANTI-HOMBRES**

- ¡¡Quitaos de en medio!! Llego tarde- una chica morena rizosa corría histérica a través de los pasillos de Howarts.  
- ¡¡Quitaos de en medio!!- gritó de nuevo Catherine.  
-Al llegar a una esquina frenó en seco, se acicaló el pelo y andando con la seguridad que la caracterizaba recorrió lo último de camino que le quedaba.  
- Hola. Saludó a Remus que ya la esperaba, a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
- Hola- saludó el muy contento.  
- Eso…hola- repitió catherine.  
- Bueno, ¿damos una vuelta?  
- Eh, si- aceptó catherine al instante deseosa de dejar atrás ese horrible silencio.  
Catherine Thompson era popular, muy popular pero si por algo la quería la gente era porque siempre tenía una sonrisa para (casi) todo el mundo.  
A Remus le llevaba gustando desde el año pasado, cuando por fin ellos dos se conocieron de verdad, sin sus cotillas amigos de por medio.  
Pero de momento se conformaba con ser su amigo, su mejor amigo.  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Howarts, Remus? Preguntó catherine dando fin al incomodo silencio que se había formado.  
- Quiero ser auror- remus le sonrió- ¿y tú?  
- No lo sé, realmente no he encontrado aún nada que me llene plenamente, pero de momento lo que más me atrae es ser medimaga.  
- Eso es genial- exclamó remus sin dejar que la conversación se apagara- así cuando me hieran ya sabré a quien acudir para que me traten a cuerpo de rey.  
- Catherine se rió- ohh, las 5 y media- ¿vamos a la biblioteca?  
- Si, vale.  
- Cuando llegaron se fueron directamente a la mesa del fondo, la más alejada posible de Madam Pince, no les gustaba su mirada inquisitoria y reprobadora acechándoles los cogotes, les ponía muy nerviosos a ambos.  
- Bueno, ¿empezamos?- preguntó remus.  
- si- dijo con desgana ella.  
Remus abrió el libro y ambos leyeron en silencio:  
EL rijherbad Noruego se distingue especialmente a causa de las manchas naranjas en su cola y de su hocico más corto que el de su vecino el Rijherbad Finlandés, ambos están casi desparecidos…  
- ¿oh, porqué James, porqué? ¡¡No te lo permitiré!!  
La voz de una histérica rubia de bote los interrumpió Claire Wigum había irrumpido en la biblioteca como si entrara en su casa.  
- Desde luego montar escándalo se le da que ni pintado- dijo cruelmente cath. Remus se obligó a no reírse.  
- Pero es que no vamos a ninguna parte, entiéndelo- james Potter por 1º vez en su vida parecía avergonzado de llamar la atención.  
- ¡¡Pero yo te quiero!!- gritó ella histérica.  
-James parecía que quería hundirse en la tierra y no salir hasta dentro de unos 5 millones de años.  
- La voz falsa de la rubia de bote ( Claire era en verdad morena) parecía irritar a Cath más que ninguna otra cosa.  
- Vayámonos- dijo Remus, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esos escándalos como para que le interesaran.  
- ¡¡Esperadme!!- se oyó decir james.  
-Gracias por sacarme de allí.

No le contestaron, en realidad ellos no había echo nada.  
Nadie dijo nada en un buen rato.  
- eh- dijo al final James- creo que sobro.  
Y se fue mirando bien hacia todos los lados no fuera a ser que se le apareciera de nuevo su ex tras una esquina.

Mientras, en la habitación de 7º de chicas Lily y Sophie miraban a Rose que daba puñetazos a una especie de saco de boxeo.  
- ¿Cómo- se- atreve?- decía entrecortadamente- a pedirme- salir.  
- Pero bueno Rose- dijo Lily entre enfadada y divertida- ¡¡si el pobre chico solo te dijo si la acompañabas a hosmeade!!  
- Me miró las tetas!! Gruñó furiosa Rose.  
- Si no-empezó Sophie pero desistió, era una tontería intentar hablar con Rose- Sophie le dirigió una mirada divertida a Lily- empiezo a pensar que eres lesbiana, si no fuera porque te vi enrollarte con un montón de chicos hace dos años.  
- No soy lesbiana. Gruñó con agresividad secándose la frente- simplemente los odio.  
--hei, hei, espera un poco nena- dijo Lily en tono de advertencia.- simplemente porque estés de mal humor no vayas a pagarlo con todo el mundo.  
- ¿Quien habló de todo el mundo?- dijo Rose- me bata la mitad, la escoria, ELLOS.  
- Dios mío- dijeron a la vez Lily y Sophie- cambiemos de tema que eso ya raya.  
- Y por lo menos no ando llorando- dijo desde su cama en la que se había sentado- porque el guaperas de turno no me haga ni caso, ni me preocupo tanto por mi aspecto.  
- Yo NO LLORO- gritó furiosa Sophie.  
Rose no le respondió si no que dijo con crueldad: es patético.  
Sophie le tiró un libro a la cara para que no la viera salir llorando del cuarto.  
- Te parecerá bonito- le dijo Lily muy fríamente y se fue dejando a rose sola con su saco de boxeo.  
Pero cuando Lily bajó a la sala común ya no estaba Sophie. Decidida a ir a buscarla salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, chocándose contra:  
-James, mira por donde vas.  
- Mira tu Lily- james no la miró ni la intentó acorralar, lo cual le extrañó a Lily hasta tal punto que le preguntó ¿qué te pasa?  
James la miró y le dijo: nada no te preocupes.  
- oí que cortaste con tu novia.  
- ¡¡Vaya!! En este colegio las noticias vuelan como la espuma- dijo James, dentro de él su corazón bailaba Jota, ¡estaba manteniendo una conversación con Lily! ¡Y civilizada!  
- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo Lily antes de que James pudiera añadir nada más.  
- James sonrió: estaba decidido, ese curso la pelirroja no se le escaparía- estaba dispuesto hacer de todo, incluso a dejar en paz a Quejicus.


	3. Golpes de suerte

Sophie corría por el pasillo, le había sentado fatal lo que su amiga le había dicho.  
-Mierda- dijo limpiándose una lágrima- ¿porqué tenia que ser tan sensible?- se preguntaba muy a menudo.  
Iba tan absorta pensando en sus cosas que no se daba cuenta de por donde iba, con la cara escondida tras la túnica y el flequillo para ocultar aquellos horribles granos.  
Mientras se recriminaba a si misma por ser tan negativa, ¿¿pero como iba a ser positiva??  
¡¡Si en los casi 7 años que llevaba en ese colegio no había salido con nadie!! Y (este era su gran secreto) había dado un beso a ningún chico.  
- puede que mi actitud no ayude mucho- decía vagamente varias veces al día- pero nunca hacía nada para enmendar esa actitud.  
- ¡¡PLAF!!  
- Sophi cayó al suelo al chocar contra alguien.  
- Perdón, perdón- se disculpó torpemente- y le dio la mano al que estaba en el suelo para ayudarle a levantarse.  
Al quitarse la túnica de la cara y apartarse el flequillo de los ojos, lo vio, a quien había ayudado a levantarse.  
- Ah- dio un bote y sirius Black volvió a caerse.  
- Oh, no lo siento- dijo ella afligida y lo volvió a ayudar a levantarse, esta vez sin dejarlo caer de nuevo.  
- ¡Gracias!- dijo Black.  
- Sophie se puso tan colorada que volvió a ocultar su cara entre su túnica.  
Pensó en preguntarle algo: ¡¡ si ni te atreves a mirarlo!!- dijo una desdeñosa voz en su cabeza.  
Sophie agitó la mano como si espantara una mosca.  
- ¡¿Qué haces?!- le preguntó Sirius extrañado.  
- Espantó los pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza- las palabras le salieron de la boca, antes incluso de que las asimilara y de nuevo se puso colorada.  
- Jajaja- sirius se rió con su sonrisa profident.  
Sophi no sabía si se reía de ella o con ella, pero por una vez en su vida decidió escoger la opción buena.  
-Bueno, hasta luego, Mcdein.- dijo Sirius con chulería y se fue- me voy a buscar a James y peter  
- Es Mcduin- masculló por lo bajo sophi.  
Pero ese detalle tampoco tiene importancia- se dijo con alegría- él le había hablado, aunque fuera por una caída fortuita.  
Le dolía la mano, que creía se había torcido al caer, pero nunca nunca- se dijo- un dolor había sido tan dulce.  
Se fue a la biblioteca que estaba por allá cerca y sacó un libro: Amor para Sally.  
Nunca le habían gustado las novelas de amor de poca monta (como ella y Lily las llamaban) pero esa parecía diferente, era diferente.  
Se sentó en un banco del 2º piso y comenzó a leer:  
La historia que cuento a continuación, es la historia de mi vida, los acontecimientos están confusos, algunos no se si los viví realmente o los soñé otros son tan hermosos que parecen de una vida anterior, pero aquí los expongo en este libro, que lleva el nombre de mi hija, la historia se centra en torno a ella, pero antes quiero, tengo la necesidad ( necesidad de vieja) de enseñarles porque Sally es quien es , y porque es como es.  
- ¿Todavía andas por aquí, Mcduin?  
- Sophi miró hacia arriba y vio a Sirius al lado de Remus y agarrada al brazo de este último una muy contrariada Catherine.  
- -si- farfulló Sophi.  
Saludó a su amiga con dos besos.  
- YO estaba tranquilamente A SOLAS con REMUS- dijo catherine enfadada apartándose un mechón de la cara- cuando de repente. …EL llegó- señaló a Sirius como quien señala un parásito- Y nos interrumpió.  
- ¿¿Qué os interrumpí??- saltó Sirius- si no os estabáis besando ni nada.  
- ¡¡Estábamos charlando!!- Cath fulminó a sirius con la mirada.  
- ¡¡Que interesante!!- dijo este socarronamente.  
- Pues si, mucho- dijeron cath y Remus a la vez.  
- Vale, vale, indirecta captada, esta claro que aquí sobramos McDuin.  
Pero sophi ya se estaba yendo.  
- Eh, espérame- le gritó sirius.  
Sophi que no creía que se refería a ella, siguió caminando.  
Hasta que notó que la cogía por el hombro.  
- ¿vas a la sala común?- le preguntó Sirius.  
Sophi asintió con la cabezam - pues te acompaño.  
Algo estalló dentro de Sophi, estaba feliz, se le iluminó una sonrisa en la cara, que nadie fue capaz de borrarle en todo el trayecto hasta la sala común.  
Sabía que sirius solo la acompañaba por no ir solo, pero aún así- pensó- podía haberlo hecho; haber ido solo pero no, prefirió mi compañía- decía una voz dulce en su cerebro- ( que curiosamente se parecía a la de Lily)

Justamente hace cinco minutos una pelirroja acababa de salir de la sala común en busca de su amiga.  
No se encontraron de pura casualidad, aunque a lo mejor también se debió a que ambas iban sumergidas en sus pensamientos y Lily torció a la izquierda mientras que Sophie venía por el pasillo de la derecha.  
-¿Dónde estará Sophi? Se preguntaba angustiada Lily- ¡esta Rose a veces me saca de mis casillas, de verdad!  
¿Y que le pasará a James Potter? Está raro, ¿por qué se habrá enfadado Remus con ellos? Es posible por lo que dijeron de Cath, pero ellos no dijeron nada de ella.  
- ¡¡pero petigrew iba a decir algo y black y Potter pusieron mala cara!! Dijo una fastidiosa voz en la cabeza.  
No sé que le pasa a James, ya no parece que presuma como antes, a lo mejor ha cambiado, no, no- se contradecía a si misma Lily, - él lo dejó con Claire, es tu oportunidad- dijo una misteriosa voz en su cabeza.  
-¿qué oportunidad? Esto último lo dijo en voz alta y notó como las miradas de unas chicas de 5º le traspasaban la cabeza, se alegro de que no supieran legeremancia.  
- ¿con Potter? Dijo la voz desdeñosa de su cabeza, aquella que hablaba siempre en su nombre cuando andaba Potter delante (aunque últimamente no estaba en activo) no, él no me merece, y si cambió es únicamente para que yo caiga en su trampa.  
A lily le dolía la cabeza, no sabía que pensar- luego pensó de nuevo en su amiga, como no la encontraba decidió volver a la sala común, a lo mejor estaba allí.  
Al abrir en agujero del retrato de la dama gorda Lily entró en su sala común, había muy poca gente.  
Sirius black Y james Potter hablaban en voz baja, Lily se extrañó,no era nada común en ellos no andar armando alboroto, enfrente de ellos Sophí leía un libro, se fue a sentar junto a su amiga, que estaba sonriente.  
Había unos niños de 2º y una pareja de 5º curso dándose le lote en uno de los sofás más escondidos.  
- cath todavía debe de estar con Remus- se dijó Lily- y Rose estará todavía en el cuarto, si fuera menos orgullosa vendría a pedir perdón.

En efecto Rose Walter estaba en su cuarto, tirada encima de la cama, dando puñetazos a la almohada.  
-¡si Sophi es tan sensible no es mi culpa!- decía irritada- estúpidas- murmuró por lo bajo- al momento se sintió asqueada de si misma- bueno, no son estúpidas, son mis mejores amigas aunque me saquen de mis casillas- se justificó a si misma sin tener porqué.  
Oyó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y pensando que era alguna de sus amigas se levantó de la cama para recibirlas y terminar ese tonto enfado.  
Pero no, no era una de sus amigas, era ni más ni menos que Peter petigrew, al parecer este no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rose, pues se puso a buscar algo entre las cosas de Lily, al final lo encontró: "trabajo, encantamientos: convocadores" por Lilyanne Evans.  
- Tu, rata asquerosa, deja eso ahí- Peter dio un salto y gritó: ¡qué haces aquí?  
- Es mi cuarto imbecil- dijo fríamente Rose.  
- ¿Por qué me llamaste rata asquerosa? Preguntó casi con miedo Peter.  
- Porque a las personas se les llama por lo que son- dijo desdeñosamente Rose- y ahora ¡FUERA!  
- Ni siquiera hubiera hecho falta la orden pues Peter ya corría escaleras abajo, alarmado por algo.  
Rose lo siguó extrañada de esa actitud.  
- Amigos, amigos, ella lo sabe- gritó a Sirius y james señalando a Rose.  
-Sirius, james, Lily y Sophi se les quedaron mirando.  
-- ¡saben lo que somos! Gritó Peter.  
Las chicas se dirigieron miradas de desconcierto, en tanto que ellos miraron a Peter y con una señal salieron corriendo hacia los dormitorios.  
- ¡¡Que hay!! Por el retrato acaban de entrar Remus y cath, los dos felices y muy sonrientes.  
- ¿visteis a mis amigos? Preguntó Remus.  
- Arriba- le contestó Sophi.  
- voy a verlos.  
En cuanto Remus hubo desaparecido, las tres juntaron la cabeza contra Cath y le empezaron a informar del extraño suceso que había tenido lugar.


	4. Conversaciones

**CONVERSACIONES**

Rose hizo a sus amigas juntar las cabezas en cuanto Remus desapareció por la puerta de su dormitorio.  
- Me acaba de pasar una cosa rarísima- explicó con voz excitada - veréis- comenzó.  
- Ajam, ajam- Lily simuló que tosía  
Rose la ignoró olimpicamente y siguió hablando: resulta que yo estaba sola en mi cuarto y¿ a quien no adivináis quien entró?  
Lily fingió toser de nuevo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa lils?- preguntó fingiendo amabilidad su amiga.  
- ¿No tienes que decirle algo antes a Sophi? Preguntó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.  
Rose se hizo la Sueca, pero luego bajó la cabeza y se volvió a Sophie: Perdón, por lo de antes- masculló mirando sus rodillas.  
- No pasa nada- dijo Sophi sonriendo, con un positivismo inusual en ella.  
Y la abrazó , Rose un poco sorprendida le correspondió el abrazo.  
- ¡Que despegada eres Rosie! Dijo sophie bromeando.  
- ¡¡Bueno!! Todo muy bonito- Catherine fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria- pero quiero saber el cotilleo que Rose- Sally estaba a punto de contarnos.  
- No -me -llames -por- mi- nombre- completo- amenazó Rose- pero al segundo siguiente decidió que su historia era más importante que pegar una patada a Cath.  
Estaba yo sola en el cuarto- Empezó rose y todas callaron y la miraron atenta- cuando ¿adivináis quien entró?  
Negación general de cabeza.  
- Peter la rata Petigrew- dijo con asco.  
- Sus amigas hicieron idénticos gestos, excepto un poco Lily que aunque también rió murmuró por lo bajo: pobre.  
- Si, y vi que estaba cotilleando las cosas de Lily y le robó su trabajo de encantamientos- Lily levantó la cabeza incrédula- para que luego digas pobre- se burló Rose.  
- Entonces lo detuve y no me acuerdo que me dijo, pero me acuerdo del final: Yo le dije que a las ratas se les llamaba lo que eran ratas, y entonces va, y sale corriendo llamando a Black y a Potter. ¿Vosotras lo entendéis?  
- No- dijeron a la vez Lily y Sophi.  
- ¿y tu cath?- dijo al ver que su amiga no había dicho que no.  
-Ni repajolera idea.  
- ¿Y si investigamos? Propuso Lily sonriente.  
- Claro, será toda una aventura, que no van a ser ellos siempre quienes las tengan- Aplaudió Sophi.  
- Será genial- dijo Rose- y útil- añadió.  
- ¿Qué te pasa cath? preguntó Lily a su amiga.  
- Ah, nada, nada.  
- Por cierto- añadió lily con aire pícaro- ¿qué tal la cita con remus?  
Cath sonrió, se parto los mechones de la cara mientras los ojos le brillaban de felicidad, como le pasaba cada vez que alguien hablaba de Remus, por más que quisiera ocultarlo- genial. Dijo y siguió contándoles la cita.  
- Pero al final hubo o no rollo- preguntó Rose.  
- ¡Que poco romántica eres! Le reprendió Cath, no, no hubo, pero hoy volvimos a quedar, por la noche.  
- ya- dijo casi con orgullo Rose  
- uhh, la noche es mágica- dijo Lily sonriendo.  
- En especial en un colegio mágico- rió Catherine.  
- Pero ¿porque no os besasteis? ¿Qué hicisteis entonces?- rose insistió- si los hombres no sirven para otra cosa. Algunos ni eso.  
- Sophi y lily entornaron los ojos.  
- Leer poesía de becquer, un poeta Muggle muy Bueno y Charlar- dijo casi enfadada catherine- mirad que bonito:  
- Los suspiros son aíre y van a parar al aíre  
Las lágrimas son agua, y van a parar al mar  
Dime, tu amor,  
¿Cuándo el amor se olvida, sabes tu a dónde va?  
Rose resopló con enfado: vaya tontería.  
- De veras que estás amargada, Rose- dijo Lily algo triste- es precioso- Bueno yo me voy a hacer lo de transformaciones, que lo tengo todo muy a medias- ¿venís?  
Sus amigas cogieron las mochilas sin ganas y la acompañaron a través de la puerta del retrato.

Mientras en la habitación de los merodeadores.  
-Hola Lily, ya sé que no me tienes mucho aprecio, pero he cambiado nena, he cambiado por ti- James ensayaba frente al espejo- no. ¡¡No!!. No- eso no vale.  
Sirius bostezó y remus rió.  
- Bueno, ya peter, deja de preocuparte tanto- dijo sirius exasperado- Colagusano les acababa de contar lo que le había pasado con Rose.  
-Estate contento de estar vivo- dijo remus y james y sirius soltaron una carcajada.  
-Pero, pero…- Péter estaba nervioso, pese a todo lo que dijeran sus amigos.  
- Pero nada péter- interrumpió James firmemente- es una simple, pura total y absoluta coincidencia.  
peter no estaba de acuerdo y para sus adentros decidió investigar que es lo que sabían las 

chicas..  
- Hola Lily- siguió james ensayando- me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo a Hosmeade, este fin de semana, si no te es molestia, claro- y sonrió al espejo con aíres de seductor nato y se revolvió el pelo.  
- Casi bien- dijo remus.  
- Oh- james se dejó caer a plomo encima de la cama- ¿ Que hice mal?  
- Esa sonrisita de seductor nato no creo que le guste.  
- y note revuelvas el pelo- le aconsejó sirius- recuerda que ella siempre te criticaba por eso.  
- No puedo tíos, no puedo- James les hablaba echado en la misma postura en la cual había caído de plomo- me va a decir que no- dijo desesperado.  
- Lo vas a conseguir prongs-lo animó sirius- además el No ya lo tienes, atrévete a ir a por un sí.  
James agradeció el apoyo de su amigo, aunque créia que no tenía razón: por 1º vez en su vida, James Potter se sintió incapaz de hacer algo, esa pelirroja maldita le hacía peder la cabeza, le hacía olvidarse de las bromas a snape y es que le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad, hasta la quería- pero eso no lo iba a aceptar- ( de momento)  
- Bueno, yo me largo- dio Remus- no me vereis en la cena chicos- dijo con una sonrisa que recordaba más a la de Sirius que a el mismo.  
- ¿Y eso?- diji este último.  
- He quedado con cath- pese lo que os pese- añadió desafiante.  
- No nos pesa- le aseguró sincero James.  
- Genial- dijo remus, su sonrisa se acentuó- hasta que nos veamos, no se a que hora volveré.  
- ¿vas a intentar quedar con Lily evans?  
- Ehmm  
- James. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Vas a intentarlo?  
- Eh, claro… si.  
- Genial- Sirius le dio una palmada.  
- Tengo hambre- manifestó Peter.  
- Tú siempre tienes hambre. Se burló sirius en broma.  
- Colagusano sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Dejen rewiews please!

que aqui no me conoce nadie y no me dejan casi rewiews!


	5. Gryffinfor cobarde

**GRYFFINDOR COBARDE**

James Potter había acabado antes de cenar que sirius y peter.  
-¡Es que coméis como si llevarais un mes de ayuno!- les había dicho. estaba muy nervioso, porque esa noche le iba a decir a Lily que ese fin de semana fueran juntos a Hosmeade.

Subió a su cuarto y se lavó los dientes, se echó colonia y bajó de nuevo al gran comedor, cruzándose con un montón de chicos que ya volvían de la cena, no vio a sus amigos.  
Pero si a ella, junto con rose y Sophi salió del gran comedor riendo las tres de algo, al parecer muy gracioso.  
La siguió con la mirada, veía su pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo moverse al compás cuando caminaba.  
Resuelto a decirle que fuera con ella se acercó, recordando todos los consejos de sus amigos, se le plantó delante y dijo: perdonad chicas, ¿puedo decirle a Lily una cosa? Solo será un segundo.  
Rose le dirigió una mirada que hubiera asustado al más valiente, se arriesgó a mirar los ojos de Lily, esta se encogió de hombros y dijo: vale…pero rápido- añadió la parte anti-potter de su mente.

-Ehhhhhhh- James se había quedado paralizado sin palabras, ¿y si le decía que no? El no siempre lo tienes, atrevete a ir a por un si- las palabras de sirius resonaban en su mente.

- Estoooo Lily…

- ¿Qué james? Venga, es para hoy, no tengo todo el día.- Ella en realidad estaba eufórica por dentro, la parte anti- James Potter de su mente estaba a punto de perder una guerra que llevaba 6 años ganando.  
-

Esto, nada… ¿Qué si me dejas lo de encantamientos?- le dirigió una sonrisa supuestamente cautivadora, pero era más triste que otra cosa.

Lily le respondió con el mismo gesto, aunque había pensado en pegarle, se le pasó pronto el deseo al ver que su profesor de pociones andaba cerca.  
- Toma James- le dijo fríamente- mañana los quiero a 1º hora, me buscas, ¿está claro?

- Clarísimo- dijo con un hilo de voz-¡Atrévete!- dijo la voz de gryffindor aliente en su mente, pero el espíritu de gryffindor estaba ausente esa noche en James.  
Oía a la gente pasar por su lado, como en un sueño, la seguía viendo hasat que desapareció tras una esquina, los ruidos normales de los estudiantes le llegaban de muy lejos.  
Entonces una nueva idea vino a su mente, le gustaba lily, le gustaba su pelo sus ojos, su sonrisa, hasta su cara de enfado cuando le reprochaba ser un chulo arrogante, estaba entusiasmado, quería gritar para decírselo a todos. Estaba enamorado.

Mientras Cath y Remus estaban en la sala de los menesteres.  
Habían robado comida de las cocinas y ahora estaban disfrutando de una preciosa cena, en un lujoso restaurante para ellos dos solos, como en los cuentos, que les había dado la maravillosa sala.  
-¡Estoy llena! Dijo Cath tras engullir el segundo trozo de tarta de chocolate.

- ¿Quieres café, champán?- dijo remus muy caballeroso él.

- Champán, por favor- dijo Cath imitando a una damisela antigua.

- Lo que guste la sra.- dijo Remus y al instante apareció una botella de champán.  
Sirvió un poco para ambos y brindaron:

- ¡por la paz!- dijo Cath.

- ¡Por los amigos verdaderos!- siguió Remus.

- Porque el mal no triunfe nunca en el mundo- dijo cath.

- Por nosotros- Dijo remus y bebieron.  
Se miraron a los ojos, y se besaron, así simplemente, porque ese era el momento propicio para ello.

- Por nosotros- repitió Cath y se volvieron a besar.

Estaban en una nube, felices de estar enamorados y de que se correspondieran mutuamente.  
- Mejor no se lo digo a Rose- dijo Cath sonriente- se pondrá echa una furia.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Remus-este sabía de la fama anti- hombres de Rose, pero nunca imaginó que sería para tanto.

- Uihhhhhh- ya lo creo que lo es- dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y más.

- Pues vaya- dijo remus- ¿no es un poco…extremista?- dijo con precaución Remus. No quería meterse con una amiga de cath.

- Demasiado- dijo resueltamente, pero que le vamos a hacer, con el tiempo puede que cambie.  
Se miraron unos segundos: noooooooo- dijeron a la vez- y se rieron.

Ya se que es corto, pero asi todos mis caps.son cortos.

besos!!


	6. Un buen trato

**UN BUEN TRATO**

James subía las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio confuso y triste, pero sobre todo enfadado consigo mismo ¡¡que clase de gryffindor era él, que ni se atrevía a pedir a una chica que fuera con él a Hosmeade!!  
- Ah, pero es que ella no es una chica cualquiera- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- Lily Evans, la que siempre te rechazó, la que te odiaba.

- No es nada fácil- dijo James hablando consigo mismo.  
Como era de suponer en el cuarto no había nadie, tiró la mochila al suelo y se fue directamente a darse una ducha, a ver si con el agua cogía fuerzas o al menos se ahogaba en la ducha y se olvidaba de todo durante un rato.

Después de estar 3 cuartos de hora debajo de la ducha decidió salir.  
Estaba secándose cuando oyó un ruido en el cuarto; pensó que serían peter y Sirius y se quedó quieto para ver si se iban, no le apetecía nada contarles su pequeño fracaso.  
- ¡¡Auch!! La voz que había gritado no era de sirius ni de Peter, ni siquiera era de hombre y a james le sonaba conocida.

Se puso los gayumbos y salió a ver quien era.  
Muy sorprendido vio a Sophie Mcduin.

-¡Ah!- esta lo vio y al verlo solo en ropa interior y con el pelo empapado enrojeció muchísimo, Y pensó para si misma: ¡¡Que bueno está!! Y enrojeció aún más.  
James se vistió si dejar de mirar A sophie con cara de espasmo.

-¿Querías algo? —dijo James poniéndose la camiseta.

- Eeeehh- vaciló sophi nerviosa, James observó que tenía un corte en el dedo índice- ¿yo? No, nada, nada.  
-¿Qué hacías entonces? preguntó James.

- Nada, buscaba, buscaba…

-¿A quien o qué?- James se limpió las gafas.

- A…- El cerebro de Sophi actuaba a velocidad de la luz- ¡para el trabajo de transformaciones! Que no sé como hacerlo.

- ahm, ah, vale- dijo James escéptico y se fue a su mochila, sacó el trabajo en cuestión y se lo dio a sophi.

- Vale, gracias- dijo Sophie- bueno adiós, y se fue.

James se quedó pensando y su cerebro funcionaba muy rápidamente- ¡¡eh, Mcduin!!- gritó, la chica se volvió- ¿qué?- dijo.  
-Te tengo una propuesta- sube y te la cuento.

La chica desconfiada (demasiados años en el mismo dormitorio con Lily y Rose) subió.

-Ven, ven- dijo james con mucha amabilidad.

Algo insólito en él- pensó Sophi.- ¿qué proposición era?

-Bueno- dijo James, y entrecruzó los dedos como si fuera un gran experto en negociaciones. Es evidente que tu querías algo de mi cuarto, algo más que el trabajo- puntualizó al ver que Sophi iba a abrir la boca.

-¿Cual es el trato?- preguntó Sophi.

- Sencillo, tu me ayudas a conquistar a Lily, yo te ayudo a conquistar a Sirius.

Sophi se le quedó mirando, luego al sentir que le ardían las mejillas bajó la cabeza y se intentó tapar con el pelo: ¡¡que dices!!- chilló en un tono nada convincente. ¡Que ami me gusta Black! ¡Por dios!

-YA- james hizo un gesto de pues entonces si no te gusta Sirius, Snape es mi mejor amigo

-Tal vez te preguntes como lo sé- empezó diciendo James, aquello parecía un monólogo con intervenciones cortas y espontáneas más que una conversación- estos días he estado buscando una manera de invitar a Lily a Hosmeade.

Sophi hizo un gesto, como si de repente comprendiera todo.  
Y me he fijado en que cada vez que habla Sirius tú te callas y lo miras como si fuera fascinante, y- dijo con superioridad- te pasas el día mirándolo. ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

- Supongo que si- masculló de mal humor Sophi

-Oye- dijo Sophi de repente- ¿Por qué no le pediste a Lily que fuera contigo?

-No me atreví-confesó james muy bajo, pero Sophi lo oyó y puso cara de pena.  
James miró hacia otro lado, esa cara le dolía casi tanto en su orgullo como la que iban a poner sus amigos cuando se enteraran de que no se lo había pedido.

-Bueno, comencemos entonces las clases Lily Evans- dijo Sophi, ahora que tenía una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera de poder estar con Sirius no iba a desperdiciarla.

- ¿Cuándo te parece que empecemos Potter?

- Ahora mismo, y llámame James.

Bien, James- dijo Sophi- 1º lección: y dibujó con la varita esas palabras en el aire- hay que decir que progresaste mucho y ahora en vez de hablarle con arrogancia como siempre te pasaste al otro extremo- Sophi nunca hablaba tanto y se estaba poniendo colorada, pero como James la escuchaba atento y no replicaba iba cogiendo confianza- de no hablarle por temor a que te rechazara, pues bien, ahora le vas a hablar, háblale de temas de clase, de temas bonitos, nada demasiado comprometido, de temas afables.  
No la cojas ni te tomes demasiadas confianzas con ella, nunca le reniegues nada cuando le acaba de pasar, es muy cabezota.  
James se rió. Si, su pelirroja era muy cabezota.  
-Y ante todo, no la llames pelirroja o mandona o la prefecta perfecta o ningún mote, llámala Lily.  
Y ahora vamos a lo que realmente interesa- dijo Sophi- este fin de semana aún puedes invitarla a Hosmeade, mañana al salir de las clases se lo dices con delicadeza y por favor; y- sonrió radiante- y si te dice que sí, llévale un detalle, pero pequeño, que luego igual se piensa que quieres lo que quieres, y aquí se trata de que piense que eres una buena persona no de que piense de que quieres lo que quieres aunque lo quieras.

-Vale- Dijo James siguiéndole la corriente con dificultad en la última frase- ¿qué te parece una pluma?

-mm, no sé- dijo sin convencimiento Sophi.

- ¿y bombones?

- Mejor no, ayer cogimos un empacho y no creo que quiera verlos en 2 meses mínimo.

- ¿Flores?

-Para la 2º cita

- Si es que hay- dijo James escéptico- 1º tiene que haber una 1ª cita.

- ¡claro que sí!- le animó Sophi.

- ¿y un libro?- dijo James. Así hablamos de algo ameno e interesante.

- ¡Bingo!-exclamó Sophi saltando de la cama de Remus, donde se había sentado- es perfecto

- No sé- dijo James- Por ejemplo un de encantamientos.

- Mejor nada de clases, james- replicó Sophi- ¿qué te parece? La biografía de Jean- Louis de Bouvier.

- ¿Y ese quien fue?- preguntó James.

-El que inventó el uso de la poción matalobos, es actual, dinámico y el sr. Aún vive, es un libro corto, apenas 400 páginas.  
Jame la miró horrorizado: ¿corto? ¿400 paginas? Se preguntó si un libro de1000paginas sería lo bastante grande para Sophi.

- Vale, ahora empecemos con tu lección: le dijo James y se levantó y escribía en el aire: objetivo: conquistar a Sirius Black, lección 1ª,confianza en uno mismo: de eso a él Y a mí nos sobra lo que a ti te falta. Es decir mucho.  
Lo 1º que tienes que hacer es mirarte al espejo y pensar en todas tus cualidades.

- No puedo- murmuró la chica muy triste. Me miro al espejo y solo me saco defectos.

-Vale- dijo James, pensando que eso le iba a costar más de lo que creía- pues haz una lista de 10 virtudes que tengas.

- Eh, vale- comenzó Sophi- bueno, pues yo creo que soy lista- dijo con timidez.

- Una- contó James.

- Creo que soy una buena persona.

- Dos- dijo James.

- Creo, yo creo que soy buena amiga.

- 3- dijo James- y deja de decir creo di: yo soy…

- Creo- esto- se corrigió Sophi: Yo soy buena consejera.

- 4- dijo james contento.

- Saco buenas notas

- Sí, 5- dijo James sonriendo.

- Soy amable con las demás personas.

- si, 6-contó james.

- Mmmmmm, me gusta ayudar a la gente.

- 7.

- Soy sensible- dijo Sophi, no muy segura de si eso era una virtud o un defecto.

- 8.

- Soy muy madura, en algunos aspectos, vamos creo- puntualizó nerviosa.

- 9- dijo James- y no puntualices tanto.

- y… Sophi se quedó pensando durante un rato- soy valiente.

- Si, eres una gryffindor, después de todo- le sonrió James

- ¿sabes? Me siento algo mejor- dijo contenta.

- ¿si?- James le sonrió-me alegro.

- Ahora tienes que hablar con Sirius, decirle algo, lo que sea, sin ponerte roja.

- No estoy preparada- dijo alarmada.

- Claro que sí-, inténtalo al menos- Le dijo James que se paseaba por el cuarto.¡¡las 11 y media!!- dijo mirando su reloj.

- Mejor me voy- le dijo Sophi- no vaya a ser que nadie nos vea.

- Si, será lo mejor- James jugaba con una pelotita de pin-pon- antes de que llguen estos y nos pregunten.

- Oye James, por hay, ¿ como nos llamamos

- Puedes llamarme James- dijo muy chulito este- pero sin demasiadas confianzas que no sospechen.

- vale, y a propósito.

- ¿Qué?- le inquirió James dejando caer la pelotita de Pim-Pon.

- No te hagas el chulito, eso funcionara con la mayoría de las chicas pero no con Lily.

- Mensaje captado- sonrió James- ¡adiós vida de diversión, por ti pelirroja mía!

- Exagerado- le recriminó con una sonrisa Sophi- luego añadió: ¿sabes lo que me vendría realmente bien a mí?  
James la miró con curiosidad.

- Un cambio de imagen- dijo suplicando Sophi- un cambio radical.

- ¿Para qué?- dijo James- lo que cuenta es tu actitud, tu interior.

- Otro como Lily- exclamó en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo Lily?- ¿si?- James la miró emocionado.

- No te emociones- dijo con desprecio fingido Sophi.

- ¡Así! Así tienes que tratar a Sirius, como si él no fuera diferente a los demás.

- Se intentará- dijo sin mucho convencimiento la chica- ¿Qué me dices de mi cambio de imagen?

- Que… bueno, vale, a Lily la invito el sábado y el viernes te acompaño a tu cambio de imagen y a por mi libro.

- oks- dijo Sophi- de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

- ¿Ni a Remus y a Catherine thomson?- preguntó James rascándose la nariz distraídamente- yo no sé nada de estilismo para chicas, por lo menos Catherine…

- No sé- ya lo pensaré. Y se dispuso a salir y al salir se chocó de morros contra Sirius Black.

-Auhh- gritaron los dos y de un gesto automático se tocaron la nariz dolorida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mcduin? preguntó Sirius, que se miró en un espejo para ver su nariz si se la había roto.

- Nada- dijo nerviosa, parecía que cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hablar con Sirius tenía un accidente.- se rascó la dolorida nariz.

- Vio (o más bien intuyó) a James detrás suyo haciendo espasmos para que le dijera algo, y con el valor sacado de no sabía donde dijo: si, en realidad venía buscando el trabajo de transformaciones.

- Ahh, vaya- sirius sonrió- la niña buena no tiene el trabajo.  
Sophi enrojeció y vio A james diciéndole por señas que le contestara no, la niña buena no ha tenido tiempo- mintió- al contrario que otros- miró a Sirius específicamente sin enrojecer demasiado, tengo mucha tarea y mucho en lo que pensar.

- Eihh- la cortó Sirius- ya vale- toma, te lo dejo.  
Y le dio el trabajo.

- Bueno, adios- dijo- por dentro estaba tan feliz que apenas podía creérselo.

- Adios- le contestaron.

- ¿y Peter?- preguntó James cundo se quedó solo con su mejor amigo.

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué?- dijo asustado, James- ¡el mundo se derrumba!  
Sirius se empezó a reir ruidosamente.

-Casi las 12- dijo Cath- ¿qué hacemos?  
- No sé. No tengo sueño- dijo Remus- pero mañana hay clase ¿vamos a la cama por el camino largo?- propuso.  
- Vale- aceptó encantada Cath y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca en la cual no había ningún Peter dentro.


	7. la propuesta

**LA PROPUESTA**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Remus de que color era el cielo en esos momentos habría sido capaz de contestar que verde fosforito.  
Iba cantado en voz baja y si no hubiera sido porque la señora gorda lo llamó ,se habría pasado de largo.  
-Valentía y caballerosidad- dijo y la puerta de la sala común se abrió.  
Subió a su dormitorio. Iba en las nubes, ¡estaba tan feliz!  
Vio que Sirius y James se partían de risa encima de sus respectivas camas.  
-¡¡Hola!!- saludó muy contento y acto seguido se tiró sobre James y lo abrazó.  
Luego hizo lo mismo con Sirius.

- Quita, quita- dijo Sirius dijo este sorprendido pero contento, Remus no solía tener ese tipo de gestos- Yo también te quiero Remus, amigo, pero en otro sentido entiéndelo, solo como amigos.  
Como respuesta recibió un almohadazo de Remus.

- Deduzco que la cita fue muy bien- dijo con suficiencia James.

- ¡¡Aciertas al 100 compañero!- exclamó Remus con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nadie me va a preguntar por mi cita?- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Aaaaanda, vale- le contestó Remus hablándole comos si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita mucha atención- ¿Qué le pasó al nene en su cita?

- Na- hizo un ademán con la mano- me lie con ella pero no me llegó.

- ¡¡Viva el romanticismo!!- dijo James con sarcasmo.

- Bueno Potter- dijo Sirius haciéndose el chulito en broma- verás, ¿Cómo te lo digo? Yo no me dejo encandilar por las mujeres, ellas lo hacen de mí, tu- se rió para molestar a su amigo, Lo cual supuso un almohadazo por parte de James- tu en cambio- dijo cuando consiguió deshacerse de la almohada - te has enamorado de Evans.  
James no lo negó.

-¿¿No lo niegas??- Gritó Sirius- ¿tienes fiebre?- le toco la frente a su amigo, no. Está normal. ¡¡No hay que fiarse!! Puede tratarse de una enfermedad que no se estereorice con signos.  
Remus se partía de risa en su cama, y lo hizo aún más cuando james le sacudió de nuevo un almohadazo, con la misma almohada de antes.

-El 3º de la noche.- Joer- si es que hasta las almohadas se mueren por mí- dijo con arrogancia- eso le hizo ganarse una colleja por parte de sus amigos.

En ese instante entra en presencia Peter, venía pálido.  
-¿¿Qué tal por la biblioteca, Peter??- ¿es bonita?- dijo Sirius- ¿vas a volver?

- ¡¡Ni caso Pete, tío, hoy tiene el día graciosos!!- dijo James mirando a su amigo- ¡¡caramba!! Que pálido estás.  
Peter no dijo nada.

-¿Biblioteca?- Dijo Remus extrañado-Yo estaba ahí con Cath y no había nadie.

- Ehh, es que tenía hambre y fui hasta las cocinas.

-Jeje, vaya casualidad, cuando tu estabas en la biblioteca yo y Cath en las cocinas y cuando tu estabas en las cocinas, Cath y yo en la biblioteca.

- Jajajaja- se rieron James y Sirius.  
Peter se rió también aunque un poco tarde.

- Yo me voy a dormir- les dijo a sus amigos.

-¡¡Vaya que raro está!!- pensaron todos, pero no les dio tiempo a pensar porque Peter estaba sí, tenían demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.  
Estaban muy cansados y se durmieron en seguida.

-Vamos arriba, arriba- es increíble- 7 años y aún no has aprendido que las clases empiezan a las 9 de la mañana Sirius Black- dijo Remus mientras conducía a su adormilado y gruñón amigo al baño.  
Cuando todos estuvieron listos bajaron al gran comedor.

Era jueves y ese día tenían a 1º pociones.  
El habitual alboroto de los estudiantes los recibió aquella mañana, Bueno a Remus en concreto lo recibió Cath ,que sorteando dos sillas y tres estudiantes corrió hacia su novio, este la elevo en el aíre y se besaron apasionadamente.  
-¡¡Amor dulce amor!!- dijo James contento riendo y acto seguido cogió su tostada de mermelada y la hundió en su café con leche.  
Se sentaron cerca de las chicas, nunca lo hacían pero debido a la recién inaugurada relación de cath y Remus si lo hicieron.  
Peter estaba muy callado pero se le había pasado bastante la palidez. Lily y Sophi conversaban animadamente, cuando la mirada de James se cruzó con la de Sophi esta le hizo un pequeño guiño si que nadie los viera.  
Rose trabajaba precipitadamente en acabar una redacción de pociones, no le caía bien el profesor por más que tratara a Lily con un respeto que nunca le habían visto hacia un gryffindor.  
Sirius observaba el panorama femenino, mientras su tostada se hundía en su café y pedía a gritos que la sacaran de allí.  
Remus y Cath se besaban entre bocado y bocado.  
-Cuanto amor, ¡¡que bonito!!- dijo una voz arrastrada a sus espaldas con evidente sarcasmo, todos se giraron con agresividad.  
Allí de pie con aire arrogante estaba Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Montgomery Nott y retardado con su grasiento pelo por la cara, Snape.

-¿Qúe haces aquí bellatrix?- dijo Sirius con agresividad- ¡¡si habéis venido a joder ya os podeis largar!!  
-Exacto- les espetó Rose- vuestras presencia me da asco.

Ellos eran el único motivo por el que los merodeadores y la chicas unían fuerzas desde que los conocieran.¿Por qué? Este es un país libre querido primo.  
Sirius gruñó.

- ¡¡Pero que bonita pareja hacen!!- dijo Nott desde detrás de la protección que le ofrecía el fornido lestrange- Un sangre mestiza y una puta.

- ¡Retira eso!- gritó Remus levantándose y mirando con un odio que nunca nadie habia visto en él, no por el mismo, si no por Catherine.  
Todos se levantaron, hasta Peter y miraban con odio a Nott, el que dijera esas palabras.  
Solo Cath se quedó sentada, con la mirada gacha, le había afectado, aunque no quería, entonces muy lentamente se levantó: se arremangó las mangas de su túnica y sin permitir que la afectara se acercó a Nott.  
Le sonrió fugazmente y ¡¡plASS!! La torta se oyó por toda la mesa y todos se volvieron hacia ellos.

-¿Alguien quiere decir algo más de mi?- dijo con voz artificialmente tranquila.

-Vamos- dijo Bella a los otros.  
Y con caras de asco se largaron de allí.

- ¡Srta Thomson!- Mcgonagall estaba delante de ellos con las manos en jarra.muy enfadada ¿¿Qué cree que está haciendo??

- Ellos me insultaron. Nott me insultó- puntualizó furiosa gritando.

- No me grite Srta. Thomson- la reprendió furiosa la profesora Mcgonagall, pelear está prohibido, ¡¡castigo esta tarde conmigo a las 5!! ¡¡En mi despacho!!  
Y ahora lárguense a clase, ¡y ustedes dejen de cotillear!

- ¿¿Castigo?? Preguntó con incredulidad Cath. ¡No es justo! Me llaman eso y no les dicen nada, ¡no es justo!

Cuando por fin legaron las mazmorras, Cath ya no gruñía tanto.  
El profesor les recibió con prisas.  
-Vamos, sentaros, sentaros- hoy elaboraremos una poción muy difícil, la poción multijugos- dijo con un brillo en la mirada.- será un trabajo de un mes.  
Por parejas. Que yo designaré- hubo un murmullo de disconformidad y los de Gryffinodr y Slytherin se dirigieron mutuas miradas de dejar bien claro que no querían juntarse.

- Pero 1º, díganme ¿qué es la poción multijugos?  
Media clase levantó la mano. Usted sr. Potter.

-Es una poción que te hace transformarte en la persona que elijas, pero necesitas algo de esas persona, como un pelo.

- ¡¡Correcto!!- dijo con entusiasmo- 5 puntos para gryffindor.

-¿Qué efectos contrarios puede tener si no se realiza como es debido? Ahora muy poca gente levantó la mano.

-¿Si, srta Evans?- dijo cediéndole la palabra a su alumna favorita.  
Lily dijo con voz segura: puede ocasionar que te transformes la mitad en esa persona y la otra mitad te quedes tu, la poción no está pensada para animales, los efectos serían muy contrarios, en casos graves se requeriría un tratamiento especial o te quedas convertido en ese animal, pero normalmente lo que quedan son los pelos y características específicas del animal.

-¡Muy bien srta, 10 puntos para Gryffindor!  
Lily sonrió.

-Y ahora las parejas.-Sr.Black con…La srta. Mcduin.

- ¡¡si!!- dijo Sophi por lo bajo y como unas pascuas cogió sus cosas y se fue a la mesa de Sirius.

- srta Walter, Rose con el sr. Petigrew.  
Ggrrr- Rose gruño y Peter se encogió de miedo en su sitio.

- srta Bellatrix Black con…Lupin.

-Bella pusos cara de asco cuando Remus con cara idéntica se sentó a su lado.

-Sr nott con la srta thomson.  
La mirada que puso Nott no fue nada en comparación con la cara de asesina de cath.

- Snape con Evans.  
Snape no dijo nada ni Lily tampoco, no obstante, todos sospechaban lo difícil que era para Lily trabajar con el que hasta hacia dos años había sido su mejor amigo, auqnue ahora ni se hablasen, Lily le había dejado de hablar desde que ya no pudo seguir disimulando que el el camino que había tomado su amigo de la infancia en la vida era muy diferente, demasiado, al que había tomado ella, sin embargo, solo sus amigas sabían lo que de verdad sentía la joven cuando sin una palabra quitó su mochila de la silla para que Snape se sentase.

-Y Bueno, solo quedan 2, así que usted Potter con Rodolphus.  
La clase se lleno de murmullos de disconformidad a los que el profesor no presto atención, a decir verdad los únicos que no se dirigían miradas asesinas eran Sirius y Sophi.

Trabajaban silenciosamente (bueno, por parte de Sophie) Sirius hablaba del campeonato de Quidditch, y de equipo de Gryffindor, del cual era guardián desde el año pasado.  
Este sábado es el parte decisivo contra esos inmundos reptiles de cloaca- decía mientras medía la densidad de su poción..  
Sophi se rió.

-chis- les advirtió al pasar el profesor.

Cuando acabó la clase los alumnos salieron hacia la siguiente.  
-Huy, se me han caído las cosas- dijo Sophi al tropezar a proposito- no me esperéis chicas- dijo a sus amigas.

- ¿Segura?- dijo lily.

- Si, si, vete Lily y dile al profesor Flitwink lo que me pasó.

- Como quieras- dijo su amiga.  
James también se quedó retardado.  
Cuando tuvieron la certeza de que estaban solos, James dijo:  
-Esta tarde se lo digo, al acabar las clases después de comer y antes de transformaciones.- dijo con voz ahogada.

-Si, se lo digo.

- Muy bien James- dijo sophi- a Cath al final se lo diré Pero no a Remus.

- ¿Y porque a él no? Inquirió James.

- Cuanta menos gente este metida en esto mejor.

- Eres muy desconfiada- Dijo james.

- Lo sé- admitió ella con una triste sonrisa.  
Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo sophie.

Cuando acabaran las clases y todos se fueron a comer, James estaba muy nervioso.  
Tanto que apenas acertaba a coger la comida.  
-Por cierto- dijo Sirius en voz baja con una mirada complince.- ¿se lo pediste a evans?

- No, pero a eso voy- dijo James acertando por fin a pinchar una patata.

- Ya- sirius bajo aún más la voz- si te atreves te hago tus deberes de transformaciones.

- vale- dijo james- durante 3 días, ya lo verás se te acumulará el trabajo.

A medida que se acercaba la hora L.E como Jmaes la había llamado este estaba más nervioso.  
- James, james, eh Potter- dijo una voz a sus espaldas zarandeándolo.

- Ah- dijo muy nervioso- ah, Catherine- dijo recuperando el aplomo.¿Qué?

- Sophi me acaba de contar- dijo la joven en tono muy bajo- el viernes a las 5 de la tarde nos encontraremos enfrente de tiros largos calcetines.

-Ok- dijo james- mirando por el rabillo del ojo a sirius el cual observaba de nuevo el panorama femenino.

-No tiene remedio- dijo Cath negando con la cabeza- bueno adiós.  
Cuando Lily y sus amigas salieron del gran comedor james se levantó como un autómata y se fue detrás de ellas.  
Reuniendo todo el valor gryffindor corrió tras ellas y (lo más educado que pudo) dijo: ¿lily podemos hablar?

-No veo porque no- dijo la pelirroja- ¡ah a solas! Y una extraña sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, eso animó a james.

- Estooo- dijo James- que si este sábado vienes conmigo a hosmeade. Es decir si quieres, si no da igual, ¡¡si por días!! Si hay más dias que longanizas,jejeje- James se aceleró mucho y notaba que le sudaba el cuello de la camisa.

- Mmm- Lily se lo pensó, James cruzó los dedos y el tiempo parecía que se había parado.

- Bueno vale, pero no hagas tonterias poter- le advirtió.

- No- dijo él- estaba exultante feliz, como nunca.

-¡y ponte guapo!- le gritó Lily- ¿vale James?

James esperó a sus amigos en el vestíbulo.,Cuando estos llegaron se tiró sobre ellos espantando a unos niños de 2º.

-Bueno, ganaste- dijo Sirius- pero deja que solo sean dos días ¿vale?- le suplicó

- Ni dos días ni uno compañero- dio revolviéndole el pelo a sirius- estoy tan feliz que eso no me importa nada, los hago yo.

- Felicidades james- Dijo Remus.

-Si, genial- dijo peter.

Gracias compañeros, dádmelas el sábado, porque yo voy a ARRASAR.  
Y con ese buen humor se dirigió a transformaciones.


	8. Cambio de imagen

**CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

Catherine andaba por el pasillo en dirección a su castigo con la profesora Mcgonagall.  
-¡¡Castigo!! ¿Por defenderme? ¡Que injusticia!- iba murmurando de mal humor, haciendo girar su bolso haciendo que todos se apartaran a su paso por miedo a que este se le escapara.  
-¡¡Y justo el día antes del partido!! Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante nerviosa- se quejó para sí misma de nuevo- A saber que tendré que hacer.  
Se paró al llegar al despacho y picó.  
-Adelante- dijo la fría voz de la profesora Mcgonagall.  
Cath entró y se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la profesora Mcgonagall, no la miró porque sabía que si lo hacía le echaría una mirada asesina, la cual no solucionaba mucho las cosas, precisamente, de forma, que como chica lista que era se miró las rodillas, pero a la profesora Mcgonagall al parecer esa postura no le gustaba nada y la obligó a enderezarse y mirarla a la cara. Con la mejor cara que pudo y procurando no exteriorizar su mal humor, algo realmente difícil para ella.  
-¿Ve esos archivos?- preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall señalando hacia un lugar de su amplio despacho muy desordenado y sucio, quiero que me limpie esa zona, sin magia, cuando acabe podrá irse.  
Cath miró los archivos desordenados sobre una estantería de 4 cm. De polvo, suspirando y agradeciendo que no fuera más, cogió el trapo y el limpia muebles se agachó y empezó a limpiar.

La tarde del jueves pasó sin demasiados acontecimientos dignos de contar.  
James había sacado Extraordinario en su trabajo de transformaciones, al igual que Sirius y Remus, y ahora los tres y Peter se hallaban en la sala común haciendo el vago. James no dejaba de dar saltos y aburrir a sus amigos con su futura cita con Lily.

El viernes por la mañana Sophie se despertó 3 horas antes de lo normal, eran las 4 y media, pero no podía volver a dormirse ¡¡estaba tan nerviosa por lo que haría ese fin de semana!!  
Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer sacó sus apuntes de Encantamientos y se puso a repasar, realmente no le hacía falta, pues era muy buena.  
Recordando lo que James le había dicho de ganar confianza en si misma, intentó quitarse los nervios pensando que ella era realmente buena para encantamientos.  
Luego se fue a duchar… y por fin el estruendoso despertador de Cath sonó y sus amigas se revolvieron de mal humor entre sus sábanas.  
-¡¡Buenos días!! —saludó de muy buen Humor Sophie.

-Ahhhhhhhhhuuuuuu- bostezó Rose- ¿¿qué haces tan despierta??- preguntó con incredulidad a su amiga.

-Oh, nada- que no tenía sueño, llevo desde las 4 y media despierta- les dijo y se rio ante la atónita cara de sus amigas.

- Bueno- dijo lily algo más despejada tras salir de la ducha- lo mejor será que vayamos bajando.  
De forma que las cuatro bajaron al gran comedor y se sentaron al lado de los merodeadores

Como todas las mañanas, Sirius contemplaba en panorama femenino.  
James sonrió a Lily y esta (milagros de la vida) le correspondió poniéndose ligeramente colorada.  
Todos, cada uno por sus razones particulares deseaban que las clases acabaran cuanto antes.  
Bueno, a Sirius la verdad que lo único que quería era que fuera fin de semana y peter siempre se quejaba de las clases.  
Pero, con diferencia los más nerviosos y excitados eran Sophie y james.  
Pero por suerte las clases terminaron y Sophie se iba poniendo conforme pasaba el tiempo más nerviosa.

A las 4 de la tarde tras la clase de pociones doble Sophie estaba con sus amigas charlando alegremente en su cuarto contentas de que la semana por fin hubiese terminado.  
Jugaban a los naipes explosivos, mientras sophie y Cath se rebanaban los sesos pensando una buena excusa para ir a Hosmeade sin sus amigas, finalmente Sophie sorprendida de si misma dijo: Tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi prima pequeña, a Everyn, y seguramente tardaremos mucho, voy con Cath, y ya sabéis que Rose se agobia mucho de compras- señaló a su amiga con la cabeza- rose gruñó algo así como: ¡¡estúpidas niñas pijas!!  
Y lily moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre dijo: de todas formas a mi hoy no se me apetecía nada ir a Hosmeasde, mañana tengo una cita- dijo esto último excitada, se notaba que llevaba tiempo deseando decirlo.

- ¿A si? ¿Con quien?- preguntó Cath intentando ocultar una sonrisa y poniendo cara de fingida sorpresa.

- ¡¡Con James!!- dijo dando saltitos en su cama (algo muy poco propio de ella)

- ¿Con Jmaes? - Rose la miró sin comprender — ¡¡un momento!!- gritó y se levantó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica- ¿¿no te referirás a POTTER?

- pues si, ¿qué pasa?- respondió Lily con descaro

- Pero eso no es posible-intentó razonarle Rose con un destello acusador en sus ojos azules mirando a su amiga.

- ¡Claro que sí! Y si no te parece bien ¿sabes que? Te jodes- dijo Lily enfadada. Ya estaba harta de la actitud de Rose.

- ¡¡Pero no está bien!!- gritó Rose- chicas recordad nuestro lema: mantened a las super-girl fuera, a las inteligentes dentro y a los merodeadores aplastados.

- Ese lema ya dejo de tener validez hace mucho, Rose- dijo Cath con firmeza.

- Pero, ¡¡es un hombre Lily, te hará daño!!.  
Lily miró con crudeza a su amiga y con una bordería muy poca propia de ella le dijo: prefiero correr el riesgo a ser como tu- y dicho esto salió dando un portazo.  
Sophie y Cath en cambio, la miraron con tristeza y salieron de allí.  
Y Rose se quedó sola.

Rose se sentía muy triste por haber discutido con sus amigas, y además agobiada de estar en su cuarto, donde todo le recordaba a esas necias que tenía por amigas, de forma que fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo, no digamos salir con un chico ¡para que hombres, mejor cerdos que dan jamones y no rompen corazones!- mientras de mal humor decía su lema por lo bajo caminaba sin rumbo fijo.  
Iba tan distraída que no se fijó en que había entrando en el baño de los chicos, hasta que resbaló con una pastilla de jabón y cayó patas arriba.

-¡¡Mierda!- dijo de mal humor ¡vaya!- dijo poniéndose colorada al ver donde estaba- menos mal que nadie me ha visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- oyó una vozde hombre.

- Oh, no- pensó Rose, un chico y ahora me hará preguntas incomodas, o aún peor ¡querrá ligar conmigo!

Rose se levantó y se giró para ver al chico que le había hablado, se quedó sin habla, el chico que tenía delante era rubio, con ojos verdes y parecía mayor que ella, la miraba sonriente con unos dientes muy blancos, sintió que su cerebro se paralizaba y que el estómago le daba vueltas, y de repente la idea de que él quisiera ligar con ella no le parecía tan terrible.  
-Hola- dijo y le ayudó a levantarse- Soy Izar March.

-Hola, yo rose Walter- encantada- dijo sonriéndole- se sentía muy rara. Nunca te he visto por aquí- dijo Rose, se sentía tonta.

- Normal, tengo 23 años,hace tiempo que deje el colegio, estoy aquí de visita a mi hermana, Mariah March.

- Oh, si la conozco- dijo Rose pensando en una chica de 5º, la cual salía con tantos chicos que ya nadie sabía la cuenta, era muy guapa y muy niña- pija, como las llamaba Rose.  
Rose e Izar se sonrieron.  
Entonces, Rose sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo salió corriendo dejando al otro anonadado y sorprendido.

Mientras Sophie y Cath ya estaban en Hosmeade, tiros largos calcetines, donde un James Potter extrañamente nervioso las esperaba.  
Al llegar a él las dos lo saludaron y nadie dijo nada en un rato, hasta que James dijo: -Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos.

-Y sin que nos vea mucha gente- puntualizó Sophie.

- Eso será más difícil- dijo Cath y con toda la razón- venga lo 1º el libro de James.

Eso fue muy fácil, James fue a una librería y lo compró; lo pidió envuelto en papel verde brillante.  
Y ahora lo más difícil- dijo Sophie- Mi cambio de imagen.  
Los tres fueron por las tiendas buscando ropa, James se aburría de lo lindo, pero quería devolverle el favor a Sophie.  
Cuando encontraron la ropa adecuada tras unas dos horas de compras fueron a la peluquería, donde estubieron como mínimo otras dos horas, de forma que eran casi las 10 cuando concluyó el cambio de imagen de Sophie, pero mereció la pena, y tanto que sí, porque cuando salió de su sesión de maquillaje, James y Cath apenas la reconocieron.  
Su ropa mal combinada había dado paso a una falda vaquera que llevaba con unas botas muy bonitas y altas, una chaqueta roja y su pelo estaba irreocnocible, su destartalado flequillo había dado paso a un flequillo que le caía de lado y se lo había cortado en muchas capas de forma que sus ondas se marcaban más de lo normal, le habían puesto mechas rubias a su pelo castaño y el maquillaje le favorecía mucho y disimulaba los granos perfectamente, pero era sobre todo su cara de ilusión al verse así de guapa y el agradecimiento eterno en sus ojos lo que la hacían ver si no como una de las chicas mas guapas del lugar, como una joven encantadora.  
Les sonrió con timidez a la vez que se miraba al espejo de la peluquería.

Sophie no es que se vuelva guapisima, es simplemente que un cambio de imagen sube mucho la moral.


	9. La cita de mrPotter

LA CITA DE MR.POTTER

-¡¡Bienvenidos alumnos al 1º partido de la temporada de Quidtch!!- chillaba por el megáfono Sarah O´Brian, la comentarista, una dicharachera chica de 6º curso de Gryffindor.

El sol hacía una perfecta luminosidad, pero sin llegar a calentar y una débil brisa soplaba haciendo que el sauce boxeador se meneara ligeramente.  
-¡¡Y ahora, saludemos con un fuerte aplauso a los miembros de los distintos equipos!!  
En ese momento entró en el campo 7 jugadores de rojo y escarlata y otros 7 de verde.  
El público se puso de pie y aplaudió.  
-Por el equipo de Slytherin, en el cual ha habido varios cambios- chillaba Sarah- juegan lestrange, Connery, Perkins, robins, Wailler, Woodly, yyy el nuevo buscador, O´hara.  
Y en el fantástico, extraordinario, imbatible estos últimos 6 años, el único, inigualable equipo de GRYFFINDOR:  
En ese momento un cuarto del público se puso a silbar.  
Las otras 3 terceras partes aplaudieron con entusiasmo, los gryffindor más que ninguno como es lógico, los otros porque los Slytherins no les caían bien.  
-Por el equipo de Gryffindor tenemos a Kelly, Thomson, Black, Potter,la estrella del equipo ( James se chuleó ante todo el campo) Goldstein, Gomis y Zeller.  
Yyyyy- chilló entusiasmada sarah- ¡comienza en partido!  
-Catherine Thomson a Sussana Goldstein, buena pared de estas dos chicas, se la pasan a james, este esquiva a Robins, ¡¡cuidado con esa bugler!! ¡Porque poco!  
¡¡Y .. Eso ha sido falta!!  
Y a Sarah no le faltaba razón pues Connery había atacado deliberadamente a Michael Gomis, el Buscador.  
El equipo de Gryffindor se dispone a sacar la falta, la saca Thomson y si…¡¡tanto para gryffindor!! 10 a cero.  
La grada de los gryffindor se entusiasmó.  
- Contraataque de Slyterin, Lestrange avanza, ¡¡falta!! ¡¡Pero es que nadie lo ha visto!!  
La 1º prueba del campeonato para el guardian casi imbatible, Sirius Black… Lestrange lanza, es difícil parar eso…Pero, si, lo ha conseguido, ha parado.  
El partido estaba resultando bastante entretenido, gryffindor ganaba por 70 a 20.  
¡¡Y es Gomis, el buscador de Gryffindor acaba de atrapar la Snithc!! ¡¡Gryffindor gana!!

Todos los jugadores de Gryffindor aterrizaron en el campo, y de muy buen humor fueron a las duchas.  
Al acabar de ducharse fueron a la sala común, donde fueron recibidos con llamadas y palmadas en la espalda gritos de admiración y voces de: ¡¡abajo las serpientes!!  
A Cath le fueron a saludar sus amigas.  
Sirius, el cual quería comentarle algo a Cath se alejó se sus amigas y se dirigió a la chica y las otras: Hola chicas- saludó con una sensual sonrisa y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás- ¿y tu quien eres?- dijo sin ningun tacto mirando a Sophie- Me suenas mucho.Y la examinó de arriba abajo con interés.  
Sophie se puso colorada.  
- ¿Sophie Mcduin?- prguntó con inseguridad Sirius.  
La Chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Guau- se impresionó Sirius y con tono de sorpresa dijo: ¡¡Estás muy guapa!!- esto último en voz alta y con tanta sinceridad que Sophie se le quedó mirando.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Oye- le habló Sirius.- ¿te apetece venir conmigo esta tarde a Hosmeade?. No pensaba ir, pero bueno.  
Sophie quien su cerebro no asimilaba esas palabras lo miró con cara de tonta, anonadada, hasta que un codazo de Lily le devolvió a la realidad.

-Si, vale- dijo poniéndose muy colorada  
Y se fue con Lily y Cath.

- ¿no vines Rose?- dijo Lily.

- no-contestó su amiga.

- ¡a saber que me armará! Dijo Sophie con desconfianza.

-¡¡bah, no te preocupes!!- cath la abrazó con optimismo.  
Y las tres desaparecieron escaleras arriba riendo. - ¡¡De verdad que es superficial que se fijara en ti, ahora que estás tan guapa!!.- dijo Lily- pero bueno, ahora demuéstrale que eres mucho mas que eso, y te acabara queriendo por como eres.

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó con duda Sophie.

-. ¡¡Si!!- contestaron a la vez Cath y Lily con tanta fe en sus palabras que sophie sonrió.

Rose se volvió hacia Sirius en cuanto Sophie y las otras desaparecieron, se apartó su pelo negro de la cara y dijo con fiereza: ¡no te atrevas a hacer daño a mi amiga, Black!! ¡O me las pagarás!- y sacó su varita.  
Sirius la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¡No le voy a hacer nada!- replicó.  
Rose obejetó: Ya seguro- muy escépticamente.  
Sirius la miró con cara de asco, y ese fue el momento para que Rose saltara y se pusiera a dar voces.  
Las voces atrajeron la atención de Sophie, Lily y Cath, las cuales bajaron la escalera con cara de aburrimiento al saber de quien provenían las voces; en ese momento Rose gritaba a Sirius que no se fiaba de él ni un pelo.

-YA VALE ROSE- dijo Cath con enfado bajando la escalera- el disimulo nunca había sido lo suyo.

- ¡No seas idiota!- le replicó Lily,colorada sin saber donde meterse ante el espectáculo que estaban dando, se quitó un mechón rojo de la cara.

- Déjalo ya- gritó otra vez Cath.

Pero Rose no les hacía caso.  
- ¡Te estás pasando Rose!- dijo Remus con su tranquila voz.

- ¡¡No me llames Rose!!- le gritó a Remus.

- No me grites- le dijo Remus con una calma que hizo enfurecer aún más a la chica.

Sophie, la cual hasta entonces había estado muy callada, y que como era tan tímida odiaba meterse en nada, a menos que la invitaran dijo llena de furia y con la cara colorada por el hecho de gritar delante de tanta gente: ¡¡si tu eres una amargada Rose, vale, si te gusta serlo bien por ti! ¡¡Pero las demás no tenemos ningún deseo de serlo!! Así que hazme el favor de cerrar tu bocaza y no espantar con esa voz tan horrible y esos cometarios tan fuera de lugar a mi pareja para ir a Hosmeade!!  
Y dicho esto salió de la sala dando un portazo y llorando.

- ¿Te parecerá bien??- le gritaron Lily y Ctah.

- Esta vez te has pasado- dijo cath enfadada- estaba que echaba chispas y se había llevado la mano al bolsillo de la túnica instintivamente- te has pasado demasiado.

-¿Dónde vais?- les gritó enfadada Rose.

- Donde a ti no te importa- dijo con bordería Lily.

- Vosotras no sabéis lo que me pasa- les gritó. Pero nadie la miró.

Y eso era verdad, no sabían que Rose había consultado un montón de libros buscando una respuesta a los síntomas del día anterior al ver a ese tal Izar; y todos decían el mismo resultado; estaba enamorada.  
¡Pero no! Ella no estaba enamorada, no podía estarlo. ¿O si?- todo eso era superior a ella y le daba mucho dolor de cabeza y una furia que había sacado en el peor momento.  
Apesumbrada y con mucho dolor de cabeza, observó la sala común, aún abarrotada de gente, la cual la miraba fijamente y cuchicheaba.  
De mal humor se fue de allí en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.

Vio a James que esperaba en la gran entrada de roble a Lily, iba muy guapo para gran disgusto de Rose, que tuvo que aceptarlo.  
Llevaban unos vaqueros, una camisa azul y en las manos una bolsa con algo dentro y una sudadera blanca y roja.  
James no la vio, o por lo menos fingió no verla.  
Rose se quedó allí, quieta en medio del enorme hall, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, sabía quien era sin mirar, Lily tenían un algo que destacaba allá donde fuera, Su amiga bajaba avanzaba por el hall meneando su melena al compás de su caminar, llevaba unos pantalones verdes y una cazadora torera negra con debajo un camiseta también verde.  
Ella si vio a Rose, fue imposible que no la viera, pero no dijo nada y Rose tampoco.  
Solo cuando Lily ya estaba casi donde James Rose gritó: ¡¡Adiós eh!!  
Lily no le contestó y ni siquiera dio vuelta atrás. -Hola- dijo lily a James.  
-Hola- le contestó James y miro por encima del hombro de lily,lejana figura de Rose, que se había quedado en el hall, como si quisiera quedarse en el a vivir.

-Es imbecil- dijo Lily- ¿bueno, que vamos?

--Si, vamos- dijo James muy contento- ¿dónde te apetece ir?

-Mm, no sé- contestó Lily pensando- ¿¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta por el pueblo y luego vamos a las tres escobas??

- Por mi perfecto- dijo James con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador, luego recordó los consejos de Sophie y borró esa sonrisa para sustituirla por un amable: vale Lily.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?- inquirió Lily fijándose por 1ª vez en la bolsa.

- Ahh- ya lo verás- dijo James haciéndose el misterioso.

- ¿Es un regalo?- dijo Lily como ua niña pequeña emocionada.

- Es posible- dijo James enigmáticamente.

- ¿un regalo para mí?- Lily se acercó a James.

- Es posible- volvió a contestar James.

- Eso es un sí- afirmó Lily.  
James sonrió y dijo: pero no te lo doy hasta que vayamos a las tres escobas, y 1º iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

- Si no se pueden alterar el orden de los factores ¿eh? Tampoco pasa nada- afirmó con desparpajo Lily- total- agitó su hermosa melena dejando a James ensimismado- ¡¡qué más da que no vayamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo si nos lo conocemos de memoria!!

-No sabes tu cuanto- pensó James. Bueno, nada- dijo luego en voz alta- si la nena se empeña iremos a las tres escobas.

- Para que la nena vea su regalo- dijo Lily.

Entraron en el concurrido local, y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba libre por milagros de la vida.  
- Iré a por las bebidas- dijo James muy caballeroso el- ¿qué quieres?

- Cerveza de mantequillas por favor- le dijo Lily y le pasó dinero por encima de su bolso.

- Invito Yo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- anunció James- venga, ya puedes abrir tu regalo- estaba mucho mas nervisos que Lily, pasándole su cerveza de mantequilla.  
Lily sacó el paquete de la bolsa y lo abrió: ¡¡un libro!! Y uno que yo quería. ¡Que guay! Lo revisó por todos lados y loca de contento se levantó y le dio un beso a james en las mejillas; James se puso colorado y de repente le dio por pensar en lo que diría Sirius si lo viera enrojecer por Lily.

-¿Me das un poco de tu bebida?- dijo Lily dejando el libro cuidadosamente a salvo de posibles derrumbamientos de bebidas.  
Lily bebió y casi escupió la bebida: ¡¡whisky de fuego!- exclamó exaltada.

-Si- James sonrió: ¿y la…? Pero se paró y no siguió hablando, pensaba decir: ¿y la prefecta pelirroja perfecta como sabe que eso es wisky de fuego?- pero le vino la voz de Sophie a la cabeza y sus consejos. No la llames por ningún mote, dile Lily

- ¿Que? Dijo Lily algo desconcertada. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Eh, nada. Que… tengo 17 años- vaya mala excusa dijo una voz en su cabeza- así que puedo beber esto. Agitó su vaso- legalmente.  
Lily alzó una ceja- Yo tambien tengo 17 años.

- ¿Qué mes?- dijo James. Yo enero.

- 16 de Mayo- Dijo Lily.

- 23 de enero. A ver si me acuerdo de apuntarlo, tengo una memoria pésima para las fechas.

- yo no, soy bastante buena para eso.

-¡¡oye!! - dijo una voz de chica detrás de James, los dos se volvieron y vieron a la última ex de James, Claire.

-¿¿Qué haces con mi novio? Diojo mirando a Lily con cara asesina.

-A ver- dijo James separando a las dos chicas- te explicaré un par de cosas Claire: ¿tu sabes lo que es el pasado, no? pues nuestras relación pertenece al pasado, eso quiere decir que no sigue en el presente, eso quiere decir que no hay relación ni la habrá en un futuro.  
Y dicho esto james abrió la puerta del bar y Lily cogió su bolso y ambos salieron hacia, como dijo Lily: Un sitio sin gente indeseable.

Déjenme comentarios.

Pd: las fechas de los cumpleaños son de antes de que se supieran cuando habían nacido, pero no las puedo cambiar porque si no tendría que cambiar demasiadas cosas.

Besos.


	10. La cita de mis sueños

**LA CITA DE MIS SUEÑOS**

Rose estaba aún en el hall, cuando se dio cuanta que parecía tonta allí sola, se fue.  
Quería verlo, deseaba verlo, pero por otra parte tenia miedo de que fuera verdad lo que todos aquellos estúpidos libros decían; que estaba enamorada.  
¡¡Pero era algo tan inverosímil, tan fuera de lugar que no cabía en su cabeza!! Ella ¿enamorada? Ella, la anti-hombres, la pesadilla de tantos y tantos chicos que habían tenido la desgracia de invitarla a dar una vuelta a Hosmeade, la chica más dura del colegio, la más difícil de llegar hasta su verdadera alma ¿ella enamorada? No, imposible, y sin embargo los ojos de Izar March, tan verdes y profundos, su pelo rubio de punta y aquella sonrisa conciliadora, y ante todo su madurez, sus 23 años que la hacían verlo inalcanzable, y tan maduro y amable.  
-¡¡Pero no, yo no estoy enamorada!! Dijo con firmeza a su reflejo en el espejo del baño de Myrttle la llorona, se alegró de que esta no estuviera allí.  
Salió de la baño y se fue por un pasillo muy poco transitado, no le apetecía hablar con nadie ni que la gente se girara para cuchichear al verla pasar y dijeran : "Esa es Walter, la que se peleó con sus amigas, miradla a la chica más dura de Howarts, mirad a la intraspasable Rose Walter, la que a mi me pegó por decirle que le quedaba muy bien esos vaqueros" y luego cuando Rose se girara por casualidad, los demás pondrían cara de terror y se apresurarían a ejecutar una rápida retirada o dar excusas y silbar mirando al techo.

Esa es la fama que yo me he buscado- dijo Rose con tristeza y vio al final del pasillo que se acercaban Remus y Cath hablando felices, le asaltaron los celos, no por Remus que por descontado ni le caía bien, si no por el hecho de que ellos hablaban felices y eran felices mientras ella se reconcomía con sus pensamientos una y otra vez.  
Se ocultó tras una columna, no quería ver la cara de reproche que le echaría Cath ni que le echara un sermón, ya tenía bastante con sus pensamientos.  
Cada una se había establecido una fama desde que llegara a Howarts, bueno Sophie no, ella era muy tímida y con muy poca autoestima, sin embargo ella era la más dulce y la mejor a amiga que nadie podía soñar.  
Iily era la que ayudaba a todos el mundo y siempre defendía a todas las victimas de los merodeadores, aquella chica tan guapa y que sacaba siempre excelentes, era bastante nerviosa, tenía muy mal carácter y era bastante, excesivamente perfeccionista, y Luego estaba Cath, miembro del equipo desde 4º, guapa, con novio, popular con carácter, rica, simpática divertida, , muy orgullosa y bastante desconfiada, presumida y susceptible para algunas cosas, hablaba mucho y metía la pata muy a menudo, luego pedía perdón aunque le costaba todo el esfuerzo del mundo.  
¿¿Y ella Rose, que?? ¿¿Qué fama ((palabra más estúpida era esa) se había creado??  
La de chica a la que todos le tenían miedo, de intraspasable, siempre le había encantado esa fama, ahora sin embargo…  
Al ver desaparecer a Cath y Remus dio la vuelta sobre si misma y volvió camino de la torre, donde probablemente no había demasiada gente y podría subir tranquila a su cuarto.  
-¡Vaya, hola!- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, se giró sin quererlo emocionada y vio al guapísimo Izar March mirándola sonriente.

-¿Que tal? dijo Rose con una sonrisita tonta, al instante deseo pegarse cabezazos contra la pared.

-Bien, gracias- Dijo izar y se acercó más a ella- vine porque tenía que darle una cosa a mi hermana, ¡¡si no pensara tanto en esas tonterías del maquillaje y la ropa!!  
Se calló y dijo algo abochornado: lo siento, si te ofendí, soy adolescentes, es normal que os gusten esas cosas.

-A mi me parecen una estupidez. Dijo Rose, le había explotado algo en el estómago.

- jeje- se rió con sinceridad.

Bueno, allí esta mi hermana- dijo Izar tendré que irme- y con, ahh- suspiró su tropa, jeje- bueno adiós.

Adiós- dijo Rose embelesada, vio a Mariah march, la hermana de izar y a sus amigas somos las más super-guays y las más pijas y estamos orgullosas de no tener más que serrín en la cabeza  
Mariah, era guapísima, con los ojos como Izar y una larga melena rubia lisa, era sencillamente estupida y a la pasar junto a Rose se rió de su ropa, Rose no la pegó porque… bueno por misterios insoldables de la vida.

¡¡que mal vas a sacar los TIMOS Mariah!!- pensó Rose.Y se fue a la sala común.

(Esto es paralelo a lo que le pasa a Rose)

Sophie estaba muy nerviosa, ahora no sabía si al final había quedado con Sirius o no.  
Estaba en el baño de myrtle la llorona, llorando,  
Myrtle parecía muy feliz de ver que no solo ella era desdichada, se había enfadado mucho con Rose, por mucho que pensara que ella lo había echo por su propio bien.  
-¡si no fueras tan negativa!- dijo a su reflejo. Estoy guapa y aún así sigo sin sentirme bien conmigo misma, ¿y porque?- se preguntó Sophie a si misma, por esa angustia que me reconcome, por no saber si aun sigue en pie mi cita.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo y la voz de James le vino a la mente, un par de sesiones no había sido bastantes, necesitaba más sesiones de mejorar autoestima- si James pudo ir a Hosmeade con Lily- dijo llorando- no veo porque yo no puedo ir con Sirius.  
Myrtle la llorona se había ido, de lo cual se alegró mucho, pues Myrtle era muy pesada.

Cuando ya se disponía a salir, oyó pasos y como no quería que la vieran intentó salir corriendo, no le dio tiempo, así que se ocultó en un servicio.  
Reconoció sus ropas anchas y su pelo negro, Rose estaba muy nerviosa, Sophie no sabía porque, pero cuando oyó que decía la otra angustiada al reflejo e el espejo: ¡¡yo no estoy enamorada, no puedo estarlo!! Se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa.

Rose miró hacía el baño donde sophie se ocultaba pero no se acercó, y al poco rato se fue arrastrando los pies y al parecer muy triste.  
Sophie sintió pena por ella, aunque casi le arruinara su cita con Sirius.  
-¡Sirius!- gritó reaccionando y salió de allí a todo correr.

Sirius le esperaba en la puerta de la sala común, estaba tan guapo que Sophie le entró miedo y el miedo a hacer el ridículo se convirtió en pánico.  
Se limpió las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y se pintó las pestañas con su espejito de mano.  
-Hola -Saludó muy nerviosa.

- ¡¡Hola!! ¿¿Qué hay?- dijo Sirius a modo de saludo. ¿Qué, nos vamos?

- Si, vale- dijo ella muy aún histérica, no tenía ni idea de que iban a hablar, caminaron en silencio por lo menos 15 minutos, hasta que la voz de James le vino a la cabeza con sus consejos y empezó a ganar la batalla a los pensamientos negativos. Y dijo: ¡muy buen partido, machacasteis a esos Slitherins!

- Si- dijo Sirius contento- ¡machacamos a esos reptiles hediondos!

Sophie se rió y dijo: ¿tú sabes lo que es alianza de civilizaciones?

Sirius también se rió contestó: claro, pero yo con ellos no hago alianza de nada, con otros, sí. Pero con ellos ni de coña.  
Sophie rió y dijo nerviosa: ¿dónde quieres ir?

- No sé, escoge tú.

- ¿yo? Pensó nerviosa y si no le gusta lo que escojo, ¿y si le parece mala mi decisión? ¿y si se aburre y me planta?  
Y si nada- dijo una firme voz en su cabeza, que hasta ahora nunca le había hablado- tu estás aquí con él ,me invito a mi, y no a otra. Aprovecharé el momento.  
Sophie tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no era la voz de ninguno de sus amigos, que era su propia mente la que la inducía a ser más positiva, motivada por la idea de que mejoraba día a día en ese aspecto se atrevió a proponer el lugar: ¿vamos a ver lo nuevo del mundo del quidditch, que llegó ayer?

-Vale-dijo entusiasmado Sirius- una idea genial.

- Ya lo se- dijo Sophie sin pensarlo y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, pero ante todo por como lo había dicho; con una nota de orgullo que ni ella ni nadie habían oído nunca en su voz.  
Pero Sirius, entusiasmado con la idea de ver la estupenda tienda, no dijo nada si no que se rió y luego sí, habló, para decir: ¡vamos corre, luego te invitaré a algo!

-¿Ah si? Indagó Sophie.

- Si, cuando salgamos de la tienda, te invito a lo que quieras. No escatimo en gastos, eso te lo digo desde ahora.  
Se lo pasaron muy bien en la tienda. Donde disfrutaron de lo lindo viendo todo lo nuevo de quidditch, y se compraron un álbum mágico del equipo de Quidditch de Irlanda.

Fueron a las tres escobas y entraron, dispuestos a tomarse algo tranquilos y sin problemas ¡¡pobres ilusos!!  
En cuanto Sirius, entró una loca desesperada se le echó encima y empezó a gritar: Claire gritaba que porque SU James estaba con aquella Evans, si ella no lo merecía.  
Sirius gritaba que dejara de decir gilipoyeces.  
Y como los problemas atraen más problemas, pronto medio bar estuvo gritando (la mayoría sin saber de que iba todo este lío) y la otra diciendo que allí habían estado Lily con James Potter y que ellos eran testigos directos. ( acontencimiento del año)

Solo Peter andaba solo, en una esquina, mordiéndose las uñas, aún no habia logrado pruebas de que las chicas sabían lo que ellos eran y empezaba a cansarse.  
Estaba solo, porque sus tres amigos tenían una cita y sus amigos no pensaban ayudarle, Y pensaba en Rose, tan guapa, tan inalcanzable. ¡Si pudiera conseguirla! Como fuera, aunque tuviera que hechizarla.


	11. LA ENTROMETIDA EX DEL SRJAMES POTTER

LA ENTROMETIDA EX DEL SR.POTTER

James y Lily andaban por la calle en la fría noche de octubre.  
-Tenemos que volver pronto a Howarts- dijo Lily sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué prisa hay? Inquirió James temblando de frío.

- ¡es que también tu James!- le dijo Lily sonriendo- ¡solo a ti se te ocurre no traer una chaqueta con este frío!

- Ya- dijo James dejando de tiritar- ¡que pesada es esa Claire!

- jajaja- se rió Lily- ¿la viste como se abalanzó sobre ti?

- Si, no tiene gracia- Dijo James sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Es tarde- dijo Lily consultando su reloj.

- ¿Hay prisas nena?- dijo James haciéndose el chulito.  
Lily alzó una ceja y dijo ¿nena? No "Jimy", no hay prisa, pero es de noche.  
James se quedó quieto al oír el Jimmy y dijo: ¿Cómo que jimy?

- ¿Prefieres Jamsie?- dijo Lily conteniendo la risa.

- No, casi no- dijo James riendo- ¿y ahora, Lily, estas preparada para ver algo especatucular?

- Huy, huy, huy- dijo Lily con nerviosismo- ¿que vas a enseñarme?

- Sígueme y lo sabrás- y echó a andar hacia las afueras del pueblo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Lily.  
Y la única respuesta que obtuvo de James fue un guiño de ojos.

Llegaron a la base de una montaña.  
Y estuvieron subiendo como mínimo 20 minutos.

- ¿Falta mucho? - Se quejó Lily, entre sus muchas aficiones no estaba precisamente la de caminar.

- No, ya estamos.

- ¡¡Por fin!!- dijo Lily- ¡que calor! Y se quitó la cazadora. ¡Ostia que frío!- exclamó al azotarla una ráfaga de aire helado. Y se la volvió a poner.

- Mira Lily- le dijo James suavemente- Acércate.  
Y James la condujo hasta el borde de la montaña.  
Lily miró al cielo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Estaba contemplando el cielo con más estrellas que hubiera visto nunca, todas resplandecientes en un cielo negro tinta, se veía todo el pintoresco pueblo de hosmeade perfilado contra la montaña, las luces de las casas y las chimeneas echando humo.  
Y las estrellas, talmente como si estuvieran ahí en lugar de a años luz de ellos dos.

- ¡Es precioso!- se maravilló Lily.

- Por el día también es muy bonito- dijo James- y mira aquí se puede subir, debe de ser un observatorio- dijo señalándole unas escaleras que subían hasta una plaza redonda y pequeña.

Ambos subieron y desde ahí, el cielo parecía aún más cercano.  
Lily miró a James mientras sentía que en su interior la parte Anti- Potter estaba sacando bandera blanca para siempre. Y de repente le entró una gana tremenda de besar al chico que tenía delante, ¿a James potter? Dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
James sonrió y ambos se acercaron lentamente, el pueblo de hosmeade, las estrellas testigos del mágico momento, estaban tan cerca.  
No les iba a entrar miedo en ese momento, no mas dudas, no mas complejos; el tiempo se detuvo, el corazón se les aceleró…nada podía estropear ese momento…

-¡Que haces! ¡¡A mí nunca me trajiste aquí!!  
Momento mágico estropeado.  
Los dos miraron con cara de odio a Claire, la ex de James, que muy ufana ella, y con un dedo acusador dijo: ¡¡os he seguido!! ¿Qué te crees que haces James, cariño? Y movió la mano como una madre que regaña a su retoño.  
James se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación: ¿Qué que hago?, te lo diré- dijo fingiendo una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, y levantándose con altanería- estoy aquí con una chica más guapa que tu, mas lista que tu, menor persona que tu mirando el cielo- esbozó una irónica sonrisa- ¿algún problema?

Claire lo miró sorprendida- ¡¡james esto no puede ser, si no te conociera diría que me estas dejando por esa!!

-Claire- dijo con firmeza James- Yo te dejo porque no me gustas y me voy con Lily porque ella no es que me guste, no, es que me encanta, no hay nadie como ella.  
Lily sonrió y se puso colorada, luego miró a Claire que la estaba mirando con cara de odio y esta la amenazó: ¿sabes lo que voy hacer pelirroja?

- No- dijo muy seria Lily- Te diré lo que no vas a hacer. No vas a quedarte aquí, no me vas a fastidiar, no nos vas a perseguir, no vas atosigar a James y no vas a volver a montar escándalos, que mi James no necesita ayuda de nadie para eso.  
Y de nuevo se acercaron. Se olvidaron de Claire, que estaba muy enfadada, tanto que lanzó su pintauñas que le dio en la cabeza a Lily, la cual muy enfadada salio corriendo detrás de una Claire que a duras penas podía correr montaña abajo con los tacones.

- ¡Lily!- gritó James y echó a correr tras de ella agarrando el bolso de Lily, el de Claire y el libro de Lily.

- ¡Lily!- gritó James y las alcanzó. A una Claire que gritaba como una gallina y una Lily furiosa que le gritaba a la otra que la dejara en paz.

- Chicas- dijo con voz débil.

- ¿Qué? le espetó Lily enfadada, la otra con voz ahogada.

- Parad ya, deja de hacer el gilipoyas Claire, y tu Lils- James estiró una mano y la ayudó a levantarse- no merece la pena que te pegues con ella.

- No pensaba hacerlo- dijo con altivez-toma le dijo a la otra- tu querido pintauñas y se lo tiró a la cara.

- Volvamos a Howarts, ha sido una cita muy movida.

- Si, vamos- y los dos se fueron dejando allí a una enfadadísima Claire con su pintauñas.

Mientras tanto:

-¡JODER, QUE RUIDO!- se quejaba Sirius a voz en grito.

- ¡A VER SI SE CALLAN! ME DUELE LA CABEZA- grito Sophie para hacerse oír- ¡TODO POR CULPA DE ESA CLAIRE! POR CIERTO ¿DONDE SE HA METIDO?

- ¡Y YO QUE SE!- gritó Sirius- CUANTO MAS LEJOS ESTE MEJOR.

- Estaba yo pensando- dijo hablándole al oído a Sirius- que a lo mejor le da por seguir a Lily y James.

- ¿¿QUE… QUE??- dijo sirius gritando y esquivando un hechizo.

- ¡¡QUE A LO MEJOR LE DA POR SEGUIR A JAMES POTTER Y LILY!!- repitió gritando Sophie.

- ¡¡NO CREO!!- gritó Sirius. OYE SALIMOS FUERA.

- VALE- gritó Sophie.  
Y se colaron por entre el gentío para ir a fuera.

- ¡¡Buff!!- suspiró Sophie- ¡por fin tranquilidad!  
Justo en ese momento una botella salió disparada de dentro del bar y casi le da a Sirius en la cabeza, el cual dijo muy fastidiado: será mejor que nos alejemos a una distancia más prudencial.

-Si- coincidió Sophie- y los dos se alejaron.

- ¡Vaya nochecita!- dijo Sirius echándose hacia atrás el flequillo con chulería.

- ¡Y que lo digas!- sonrió Sophie, estaba dispuesta a ver solo lo positivo de la noche, que estaba con Sirius.  
Se sentaron en un banco a salvo de hechizos desviados y botellas asesinas, y estuvieron charlando sobre un montón de cosas.  
Vieron dos figuras acercarse a lo lejos charlando muy animados.  
-¡Remus, Catherine!- gritó Sirius.

- ¡Hola!- saludaron los dos a la vez y se sentaron en el mismo banco.

- ¿A dónde ibais?- inquirió amablemente Sophie.

- A las tres escobas- dijo cath y le hizo un guiño señalando ligeramente a sirius.  
Sophie se puso colorada, pero Sirius que no se enteraba de una dijo: Yo que vosotros no iría.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron a la vez Cath y remus.

- Porque a menos que queráis ser acribillados por botellas asesinas o hechizos de idiotas desviados, es mejor no ir- dijo Sophie antes de que Sirius pudiera explicarlo. Pensó en que debía de regalarle a James entradas para el mundial de quidditch por todo el favor que le había echo.

- Ah- cath parecia algo desconcertada- pues nada, iremos a otro sitio.

- ¿vamos al colegio de nuevo?- dijo Remus.Cath frunciendo el ceño y agitando la melena dijo: no me apetece ir a la cama ya Remus.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que vayamos a ir a la cama?- dijo Remus con voz picara- aunque si tu quieres…  
Cath entendió el doble sentido de la frase y somrió con picardía: lo decido por el camino, pero te advierto que hay un 99 de posibilidades de que mi respuesta sea afirmativa.

-Marchemos entonces Cath- dijo remus y la cogió por el brazo.

- Vaya- sirius solto una carcajada de forma similar a como lo haria un perro- mira a Moony.  
Miró a Sophie y dijo: ¿de que hablamos ahora?

-Ni idea- dijo sophie bostezando- creo que ya agotamos todas las conversaciones posibles.

- De eso nada- negó sirius sonriendo- ¿Qué me dices de hablar de… no sé, por ejemplo, cuando fue tu 1º beso?  
Sohie se quedó paralizada, ni siquiera el hecho de que una parte de su mente (la que hablaba en el nombre de Lily) dijera que se lo preguntaba porque él deseaba besarla era bastante para amortiguar el agujero que estaba sintiendo por dentro, la parte positiva que había nacido en su mente corría riego grave de morir antes de haber vivido siquiera un día y los consejos de James se mezclaron entre sí y le empezaron a dar dolor de cabeza, luego volvió a bajar a la tierra.  
Algo se debió reflejar en su cara, porque Sirius preocupado le preguntó- ¿qué te pasa Sophie?  
Sophie no dijo nada en un rato, luego mintiendo despiadadamente dijo: nada, solo que me maree de repente- hizo esbozo de una falsa sonrisa y dijo- a los 15 años.

-ah- dijo Sirius, vale- yo a los 11. ¿Nos vamos ya?- si no te sientes bien.- y le pasó un brazo por encima el hombro.  
Sophie tembló ligeramente.

-Si, mejor será- Dijo la voz de Sohie, tenía la garganta seca.  
Y los dos volvieron caminando al castillo

Rose por fin había llegado a la tranquilidad de su dormitorio; donde podía pensar a gusto y sin miradas fisgonas.  
Se sentó en su cama y por una vez se alegró de no tener a sus amigas con ella (a pesar de que le gustaba la soledad, también le gustaba estar con susa amigas) pensaba en Izar. Y ya es la 4º vez en 20 minutos- se dijo que eso era grave- pero la belleza del chico era aún más grave.  
-¿Como se atrevía?- se dijo furiosa y se quitó la coleta- ¿¡como se atrevía a ser tan asquerosamente perfecto? ¿Como se atrevía a haber conquistado su corazón? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle perder los papeles y su fama de chica dura durante 7 años? ¡Como!  
Pero es que tan guapo- dijo una voz en el subconsciente de Rose.  
Quería verlo de nuevo- se dijo Rose- y se miró al espejo, encontró su reflejo que la miraba muy dubitativa, su pelo negro liso y sus ojos azules, era muy mona de cara, sus ropas anchas y por primera vez en su vida se alarmó de que era bajita y parecía más pequeña de lo que realmente era, era muy esmirriada a pesar de su fama de chica dura.  
Súbitamente se acordó de su 1º novio, Richard Stevenson, un año mayor, dejó Howarts el año pasado, Ravenclaw, moreno de ojos negros, bastante atractivo.  
Había salido con él en su 5º año, a pesar de ser una chica con esa fama de dura, mucho chicos andaban por ella, o a lo mejor se debía precisamente a ella, ¡hombres!- se dijo con fastidio- ¿Quién los comprende? Se acordó de porqué rompieron, richard era muy poco atento y una noche enla que Rose estaba mala él se lió con otra, por mucho que le pidió perdón, Rose nunca le perdonó, en el fondo se alegraba de que Richard hubiera terminado su relación con su metedura de pata, pues en realidad no le gustaba.  
Se miró ahora con cara de determinación y dijo:¡No me importa ser baja!  
Se fue a su cama y sin desvestirse ni nada se echó encima des mantas, donde estuvo pensando en Izar hasta que se durmió.

Hasta aquí, en el próximo, gran sorpresa para Rose.  
Y el intento de Peter de hechizar a Rose.  
Bss.


	12. Cosas de chicas

Un rayo de luz despertó a Rose de su sueño, desesperanzándose vio el reloj y observó que eran las 10 de la mañana de un precioso sábado sin clase, y sin profesores.  
Miró a sus amigas las cuales dormían a pierna suelta y decidió no despertarlas. Se fue al baño y se dio una ducha, se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera que le quedaba grande (que era como le gustaba) y dejándose el pelo suelto se fue a desayunar.  
Cogió de la mesa de Gryffindor un par de tostadas café y decidió irse a desayunar al aire libre.

Le gustaba mucho desayunar en los invernaderos, donde no había nadie normalmente, y podía disfrutar de su soledad, mucha gente diría que era rara, pero a ella le parecía una estupenda forma de pasar el rato, luego siempre se iba a a buscar a sus amigas.  
Estaba tomándose el café cuando alguien la interrumpió.  
-Hola- saludó la irritante voz para ella de colagusano.  
- ¿Qué? Contestó con agresividad, ¡¡no podía con ese chaval!! ¡de verdad que no podía con él! Sencillamente le era insoportable.  
Peter la miró con cara de embobado y se sentó junto a ella.  
-¡Lo que faltaba!- soltó Rose sin demasiada delicadeza.  
Peter la sonrió y le dijo agitando un vaso que llevaba en la mano: ¿Quieres?  
- ¿Qué es?- dijo ella fríamente.  
- Eh, zumo de calabaza- dijo Peter mirando al suelo.  
- ¿De veras? -Dijo ella con mucha ironia- no sabía que el zumo de calabaza fuera rosa.  
- Esto- masculló peter nervioso y mordiéndose las uñas- no es zumo de calabaza…que ese ya me lo bebí yo ,es de grosella.  
- Ah- dijo rose escéptica- de todas formas no quiero nada- y se levantó para irse.  
- ¿Te molestó? Preguntó Peter ingenuamente de repente.  
Rose sacando su carácter le dijo descaradamente: pues ahora que lo mencionas sí- y se fue de allí dejando al pobre peter solo con su misteriosa bebida.  
Se acabó el café tranquilamente de un trago- está frío- se quejó.  
Y se dirigió de vuelta al gran comedor a dejar el vaso, sabía que los elfos lo recogerían estuviera donde estuviera pero se había acostumbrado a llevarlo siempre hasta allí.

Cuando atravesó una de las entradas, una sorpresa mucho más agradable que la de ver a peter se presentó ante sus narices. Dicho de otra forma, chocaron.  
- Hola- saludó Rose mucho más amable de lo normal.  
- Hola- dijo Izar- ¿Te has hecho daño?  
- No, no mucho vamos- le sonrió rascándose la cabeza- ¿y tú?  
- No, yo no Rose.  
Rose no supo que decir y notaba que se estaba poniendo nerviosa- vaya tontería- dijo su mente e inmediatamente se calmó.  
- ¿Qué, no sales este fin de semana Rose?- inquirió Izar con voz amable.  
- No sé- contestó rose mirándolo- a lo mejor salgo con mis amigas…si hago las paces con ellas- dijo en voz baja e Izar no lo oyó.  
- Ah, me las tienes que presentar- dijo él sonriéndole, ¡tiene los dientes tan blancos!- pensó rose inconscientemente.  
- No sé- dudó con tristeza rose.  
- ¿Por qué, estás enfadada con ellas?  
Rose se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó izar mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y de querer ayudar.  
- Porque soy imbecil- dijo rose y se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que no merecía la pena hablar de eso.  
- ¿Por qué?- repitió Izar.  
- Porque sí.  
- Bueno vale- aceptó el resentido y a sabiendas de que Rose no iba a decir nada más añadió - ¿sabes qué? Si quieres esta noche quedamos, y me lo cuentas…si quieres.  
Rose se sintió muy rara de repente una parte de su mente decía que no, pero la otra decía que sí, y su corazón y su cuerpo también que sí, de forma que sin casi despegar los labios dijo: si, vale.  
- OK, entonces- dijo izar aparentemente encantado- a las 7 quedamos donde la entrada del peblo, la que está más cerca de Howarts ¿ vale?  
- Vale- dijo ella extrañamente feliz- por cierto, ¿en que trabajas?  
-Investigación, investigo algunos asesinatos, casos de familia, herencias.  
- Guau, casi como auror- exclamó ella entusiasmada,  
- No que va- dijo él sonriendo- es investigación e intentar encontrar una solución, no ir a luchar una batalla.  
-Ah, está bien igualmente ¿no?  
- Si, a mi me gusta mucho por lo menos.  
- Bueno- dijo izar consultando su reloj- yo me tengo que ir, hasta las 7 y a ver que tal con tus amigas- y se fue a paso rápido, mientras Rose se le quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Cath, Lily y Sophie ya se habían duchado y ahora andaban por el cuarto.  
-Ayer te fue bien ¿no Sophie?- le preguntó cath a su amiga con una sonrisa avida de cotilleos.  
- Si, muy bien, creo- dijo poniéndose algo roja- ¿y a ti?  
- Genial- afirmó con soltura.  
-¿Qué hicisteis al volver?- preguntó Sophie aparentando que era una pregunta echa al azar en vano.  
- ¡Huy!- exclamó Cath cogiendo una cazadora- no seas mal pensada.  
-Joder, si no dije nada!- rió Sophie.  
-No eso no- Cath le sonrió, tenía cada cosa a veces, solo hablar y besarnos, pero nada más. Pero todo se andará. Eso si, poco a poco.  
- ¡¡Muy bien, cath!!- la felicitó Lily, eso es, poco a poco como debe ser.¡¡hazle sufrir!! -¡¡Pareces Rose!!- exclamó la Catherine.  
-¿Sabéis que frase vi el otro día? dijo lily mirándose al espejo para peinarse y haciendo caso omiso de su amiga.  
-¿Cuál?- inquirieron sus amigas a la vez.  
- Si le das a un hombre todo lo que desea, será infeliz por no tener que anhelar.  
- Está muy bien- dijo cath.  
- Si, pero si la ve Rose, a ver como la interpreta ella- Dijo Sophie riendo.  
Sus amigas rieron.  
-Por cierto- habló Lily frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Dónde está?  
Sophie se encogió de hombros y Cath dijo: iría a deayunar por ahí.  
Pero normalmente a estas horas ya volvió- lily consultó su reloj- A ver si por lo menos aparece y pide perdón.  
-No hace falta- se apresuro a aclarar Sophie.  
-¡¡Claro que si!!- dijeron sus amigas encaradas.  
- Pero… pero, yo salí con Sirius, ¿no? Así que qué mas dará- Sophie parecía apurada.  
- Si da más- la contradijo lily sacando su vena discursante- porque ella no tenía ningún derecho a decirte eso.  
- Eso es verdad- admitió tímidamente Sophie.  
- Pues eso- dijo Lily con soltura.  
-Pero es que os tenía que decir una cosa- se acordó de repente Sophie.  
- ¿Qué? Dijeron sus amigas y se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, en su cama.  
-Es sobre Rose- dijo Sophie, quería decirlo, pero otra parte tenía dudas- el otro día…bueno, ayer, la oí en le baño. Ella decía algo de que como podía estar… bueno, es que es muy graciosos viniendo de Rose…como podía estar enamorada.  
- ¿¿QUÉ??- gritaron las otras.  
- ¡Nos tomas el pelo!- chilló Cath.  
- ¿No será hoy el día de los inocentes, no? Preguntó Lily mirando para todos los lados como si esperara que alguien de repente gritara:¡¡era una broma!!inocente!!  
- No, es todo perfectamente cierto- afirmó Sophie.  
-Vamos a buscarla- propuso cath y sin esperar salió corriendo del cuarto.  
-Espera- le gritó lily y ella y Sophie corrieron tras de Cath.  
Estaban enfadadas con Rose, pero la ocasión lo merecía para poder perdonarla.  
¡¡Al fin y al cabo una cosa así no sucede todos los días!!  
- ¡Rose!- gritó Cath, la verdad que el disimulo nunca había sido su fuerte- agitó su mano para saludar a Rose.  
Lily, Sophie y Cath corrieron hasta ella.  
¡¡Rose!!- gritó Lily.  
-No, Lis, espera- dijo Sophie nerviosa cogiéndola por la manga del jersey-no digas nada o le sentará fatal.  
- ¿Qué?- protestó Cath. ¡Pero yo quiero detalles!- dijo haciendo pucheritos como una cría pequeña.  
- Bueno, vale- aceptó con enfado al ver la cara de sus amigas.  
-Hola- las saludó Rose.  
-Hola- dijeron ellas.  
- Esto, Sophie- dijo Rose mirándose los pies- perdón- esto lo dijo muy bajo pero sophie lo oyó y le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como para indicar que ya estaba olvidado.  
- Gracias- dijo ella aliviada.  
- Bueno, damos una vuelta y me contáis algo- dijo Rose con alegría.  
-venga vamos- aceptaron las demás.


	13. Una noche de ensueño

**UNA NOCHE DE ENSUEÑO**

Lugar de la acción: Sala común de Gryffindor.  
Hora: 16:00 de la tarde de un sábado.  
Protagonistas: los 4 integrantes del grupo; los merodeadores.

James Potter y Sirius Black se hallaban cómodamente echados sobre los dos mejores sillones de la sala común, la cual en ese momento solo albergaba a los 4 chicos, quienes estaban muy contentos de disponerla solo para ellos.  
Todos lo estudiantes de 3º, 4º, 5º y 6º se habían ido a Hosmeade.  
Y los de 1º y 2º estarían por la biblioteca o por el campo de quidditch.  
Remus hacía los deberes y peter murmuraba para si mismo, algo nada raro en él y sus amigos ni caso le hacían.  
En resumen, una tranquila tarde de sábado antes de la noche que se presentaba mucho más animada.  
-¿Al final vendrás no, Moony? preguntó sirius mirándolo cabeza abajo.  
- Bueno- hizo como si reflexionase Remus cerrando su libro de golpe- Analicemos la situación; acabe los deberes y no quede con Cath, si, puedo permitirme ir.  
- ¡¡Asi se habla!!- aopuntó James con entusiasmo- ¡¡noche de fiesta!!  
- ¿Qué me pondré? Como no, el que dijera esa frase era Sirius que murmuraba por lo bajo; la de rayas, no, la azul, bueno no sé. ¿Qué me aconsejas moony?- inquirió volviéndose hacia su amigo.  
- Sirius- dijo Remus con voz muy pausada- a ver si te enteras de- que -yo –no- soy- tu- estilista -ni -tú –modista- ni -asesor -de imagen- ni –nada- por- el -estilo.  
- Vale, gracias- se enfadó en broma Sirius.  
- Pero vamos ¿eh? Dijo james.  
Fue contestado por un ¡¡siiii!! A voz en grito de sus amigos, ¡FIESTA!

Once de la noche. Todos los espectadores impacientes por ver bajar a sus ídolos, el gran Sirius Black con chaqueta de corte italiano en azul marino, a perfecto conjunto con sus ojos desciende las escaleras saludando a sus impacientes fans, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos de cuero, brillantes sus punteras, una sonrisa profident en su boca, saluda con soltura y sin dejar de sonreír, detrás de él…  
- ¡¡Auch, auch!! ¡¡Ahhh ayyy!! Ayyy!!  
Sirius acababa de caer por las escaleras donde no había ningún fan mirando, solo sus tres amigos que se partían de risa y james que le dijo: ¡¡baja de las nubes tío!!

Pero algo de razón Sirius si que tenía, pues cuando entraron a la discoteca de Hosmeade (N/A: no se si hay pero me la invento) Muchas personas los saludaron y las chicas sonreían como tontas, eran las super- mega guay girls, como les decían Lily, Cath, Sophie y Rose.  
Hasta una de ellas comentó en voz baja a su ultra- maquillada y rubia de bote amiga: Que pena de chico, pobre Remus, ir a dar con esa Thompson, teniéndome a mí.  
James y Sirius se rieron con disimulo, en tanto que remus puso los ojos en blanco.  
Peter, que para variar no se enteraba de nada dijo: Voy a buscar algo de beber.  
En realidad lo que quería era ver a Rose, pero ah, la suerte no estaba con él ese día, no vio a Rose por ninguna parte.  
De todas formas- pensó con gran acierto el joven - si la veo seguro que me manda a la mierda- Así que volvió con sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en un banco y mirando con algo de altivez a la gente (bueno remus no, Remus más bien parecía aburrido)  
-¿Dónde estará Rose? Se preguntó Peter.

Contestando a la pregunta de Colagusano, nos encontramos en un lugar muy diferente, son las 7 de la tarde de forma que retrocedimos 4 horas para encontrarnos en la entrada de Hosmeade más cercana a Howarts, la que siguiendo de frente está la calle principal y a la derecha las tres escobas, bar famoso en el pintoresco pueblo.  
Sentada sobre una valla que rodea a una casa muy bonita se encuentra una chica, nadie diría que es ella, está realmente guapa y parece bastante nerviosa.  
Rose miró el reloj y suspirando dijo: todavía son menos 10 (las 7) vine demasiado pronto.  
Llevaba una camiseta negra con unas letras que decían: arriba el poder femenino, en blanco, unos pantalones negros y un cinturón naranja para destacar, una cazadora negra con los bolsos cosidos en naranja y unas botas también negras, y hasta se había echado brillo de labios (por dios que no se entre nadie- suplicó) y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y hacia un lado. Guapísima sin estar por ello como las súper-mega-fashion girl.  
-Hola- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
Rose se giró y vio a Izar: Hola- le contestó sonriendo- ¿Qué tal?  
-Como por la tarde- le sonrió- ¿y tú?  
- Mejor- dijo ella muy contenta- me reconcilié con mis amigas.  
- ¡Que bien!-exclamó Izar con mucha sinceridad- ¿A dónde te parece que vayamos?  
- no sé- contestó Rose- donde te parezca a ti.  
Izar si que estaba guapo con su pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la frente. Sus ojos azules tan brillantes.  
-Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí- dijo Izar echando a andar-¿porqué no me lo enseñas?  
- No hay mucho que enseñar- se apresuró a responder Rose- está igual que siempre, bueno el otro día abrieron una tienda de quidditch.. Si te gusta poedemos verla, no cierra hasta las 9 y media.  
Vale- dijo izar- ¿a ti te gusta el quidditch?  
-está bien -dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros- pero no soy ninguna forofa.  
- Yo si- dijo Izar sonriendo y arrastrando los pies- ¿de que equipo eres?  
- no…no tengo equipo- dijo rose sintiéndose tonta.  
- Ah vale- dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto- yo soy de los tornados de Strausford, es que soy de allí ¿sabes?  
-¿De verás? Dijo Rose entusiasmada- yo me crié al lado, en el pueblo de Stortville.  
- ¡Qque guay! afirmó él sonriendo- es un lugar realmente bonito ¿eh?  
- Si- dijo ella con voz ensoñadora- Me encanta escocia.  
- es tan bonito- la apoyó Izar- ojalá todos pudieran disfrutar de parajes así, hazme caso Rose- dijo mirándola por 1º vez a los ojos- Disfruta mientras puedas de este paisaje, yo antes casi no lo apreciaba es lo que tiene verlo todos los días, hasta que te tienes que ir a estudiar a una ciudad contaminada.  
- Odio las ciudades contaminadas- aseveró Rose con asco- y en general todas las ciudades, demasiada gente.  
- Coincido contigo- dijo Izar dando un chasquido de dedos.  
- ¿Entramos?- dijo Rose al llegar a la tienda- es aquí.  
- Vamos- dijo izar abriéndole la puerta para que pasará Rose, esta entró confiada, Izar le inspiraba confianza, de cualquier otro hubiera pensado: ¡¡vil truco para verme el culo!!  
Estuvieron viendo la tienda durante al menos media hora e izar cada poco se entusiasmaba como un niño pequeño y decía: ¡mira la colección completa de los equipo de Escocia en cromos! O ¡que guay esta figurita de Stuart Brown, el capitán de los tornados!  
Parecía un niño con un caramelo.  
Rose lo miraba, sonriendo como una tonta. Sonriendo como una tonta, pero por 1º vez en su vida no le importó y se relajó, de forma que siguió sonriendo como una tonta.  
-Oh, perdona- se disculpó Izar llegando junto a ella- Te debes de estar aburriendo como una mona.  
- No que va- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento en la voz.  
-Izar puso cara de: YA- será mejor que nos vayamos ¿tienes hambre?  
-Algo- le contestó ella.  
- No se hable más- dijo zar- vamos a cenar.  
Y salieron de la tienda Izar con un álbum de los jugadores del pasado mundial, que había sido este año.  
- ¿Dónde quieres cenar? Dijo Izar mientras caminaban a través de un viento helado.  
No sé- dijo ella- menos en el salón de te de madame Pudipie- en cualquier parte.  
- jeje- rió Izar- dicen que el salón de te de Madame Pudipie pasa de madres a hijas desde hace más de 50 años.  
Jaja- ahora la que rió fue Rose.  
- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a un lugar muy bonito que conozco por aquí? No hay mucha gente y no es repipi.- Dijo Izar.  
-Me parece genial- Contestó rose-.  
- Vamos, entonces- dijo Izar- pero es por el lado contrario al que vamos caminando. De forma que dieron la vuelta sobre sus pasos y se metieron por la calle de la izquierda y siguieron caminando un rato hablando de sus cosas hasta llegar al lugar que decía Izar. Era un pequeño restaurante pintado en rojo y en el cual al entrar les recibió una música tranquila pero muy apropiada para el ambiente. Entraron.

-Es muy bonito- dijo Rose con sinceridad.  
- Mesa para dos- por favor-dijo Izar al joven camarero que les miraba interrogante.  
- Me alegro de que te guste- dijo Izar siguiendo al camarero- ya sabía yo que lo haría.  
Rose sonrió y se sentó en la silla que el camarero le indicaba.  
-¿Qué desean de beber? –inquirió el camarero con una voz grave y cansada.  
- Un hidromiel de limón- dijo Izar.  
- Yo zumo de manzana con un toque de piña.  
- Ahora mismo se lo traen- dijo el camarero. Y también la carta.  
A los dos minutos les trajeron la carta y las bebidas y a los 10 ya estaban servidos.  
- Excelente servicio- se impresionó rose - Siempre que iba con mis padres a los restaurantes tardaban al menos 20 minutos en atendernos.  
- Izar añadió: Además esto está buenísimo- se metió un trozo de carne en la boca- la mejor carne que probé en mucho trompo- como se agradecen estas comidas.  
- Sí, y además nosotros no tenemos el problema de engordar- rió Rose con ironía -¡¡ pobres chicas que siguen las dietas esas de la alcachofa y todo eso!1  
-¡No saben lo que se pierden!- dijo izar alzando su copa- ¿brindamos?  
- ¿A media cena? Se extrañó Rose.  
- ¿Y eso que importa?- preguntó el alegre- ¡cualquier momento es bueno para brindar! Hay que cerebrar esta noche.  
- Eso es verdad- coincidió rose- Brindemos entonces.  
Y los dos alzaron sus copas y brindaron levantándose.  
-A propósito –le dijo Izar al dejar su copa y sentarse- ¿Que te dijeron tus amigas de mí?  
Rose no respondió y tiró el tenedor a propósito, cuando levantó la cabeza de debajo del mantel blanco se encontró con los ojos azules de Izar que la miraban extrañado.  
-¿No hablaste a tus amigas de mí? Inquirió el suavemente.  
Rose negó con la cabeza y luego pensando que ya debía de decirlo todo continuó - Ni siquiera saben que iba a tener una cita… ¿Por qué esto es una cita, no?  
- A menos que ahora las llamen quedadas o algo así, sí, esto es una cita- dijo Izar observándola aún -¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? - dijo esa frase muy deprisa pero aún así Rose la entendió, tomándose su tiempo para contestar pidió otro zumo de manzana y piña y antes de bebérselo dijo- no lo sé, en serio no hay ninguna razón lógica para no haberles dicho nada.  
- No lo entiendo.  
- Creéme, no lo intentes- Rose le sonrió con algo de melancolía- a veces ni yo misma me entiendo.  
- Pero yo quiero entenderte- afirmó él acercándose más a ella.  
- ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en entenderme? Rose lo miró a los ojos.  
- Porque tu te mereces que al menos intenten comprenderte, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.  
- Ni yo como tú- dijo Rose dejándose llevar por el momento- se acercaron más el uno al otro.  
¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto no está bien? Se preguntó Rose en voz alta.  
-Porque vas a hacer algo que jamás creíste hacer- dijo Izar acercándose aún más y juntando sus labios con los de Rose para fundirlos en un espectacular beso.  
- Jamás creí querer a ningún hombre- alegó ella al acabar el beso.  
- La vida está llena de sorpresas- dijo izar- yo tampoco creí nunca encontrar a alguien como tú.  
- La vida es como una caja de bombones, nuca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar- sonrió Rose .nerviosa.  
- si- Izar se quedó pensativo- te pasas gran parte de tu vida encontrando bombones de supermercado de mala calidad que cuando encuentras un ferrero Rochie tienes miedo de que te guste demasiado y engordes.  
- Pero nosotros no tenemos miedo a engordar- dijo Rose cogiéndole las manos- además son tan pocos los ferrero que te encuentras.  
- Es cierto, escasean mucho.  
- Yo tan solo encontré 9 en toda mi vida- dijo Rose contando con los dedos- mis amigas, lily, Cath, y Sophie , mis padres, mis abuelos y mi hermanita pequeña Susan de 6 años …y tú.  
- pues tienes suerte- dijo izar- ya son muchos ferrero- además lo que cuenta es la calidad del producto.  
- Son de la mejor calidad- afirmó Rose muy feliz- Eso te los garantizo.  
- Y yo te garantizo que los míos son también excelentes. Pero uno de ellos es el mejor de todos, y lo tengo delante de mí.  
Rose solo sonrió antes de volver a fundir sus labios con los de aquel joven que le cambió sus forma de ver el mundo.

Hasta quí, en el proximo lo que les pasó a los merodeadores ¿y dira rose lo que paso?

espero que les guste, a mi e encanta.

besos


	14. Noche de fiesta

**NOCHE DE FIESTA**

Peter había vuelto con sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá cada uno con un vaso en la mano de un contenido sospechoso.  
Sirius apuraba el vaso a una velocidad alarmante, Remus lo miraba como diciendo "¿y porque habría de beberte?" James menos filosófico bebía de vez en cuando un trago y peter, al cual el don de la personalidad no le había sido dado demasiado agraciado precisamente, se sentó con sus amigos y se puso a beber lo mismo que James.  
Eran más de las 12 de la noche, una canción de las brujas de Matbetch sonaba a todo volumen y varios adolescentes bailaban en el medio de la pista.  
-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- propuso Sirius bostezando- aquí me voy a morir de aburrimiento, y de paso observamos el panorama femenino.  
- Yo no quiero observar el panorama femenino, para eso ya está Cath- dijo Remus dejando su vaso aún medio lleno.  
- ¿No te lo acabas? Le preguntó James con estupor.  
Remus negó con la cabeza y James se apresuró a cogerla, y la bebió.  
James al ver que Sirius lo miraba entre interrogante e impaciente dijo: lo siento, pero no me interesa más panorama femenino que el de mi Lily.  
- ¡¡joder!!-prostestó Sirius de mal humor- No sabia que compromiso fuera sinónimo de aburrimiento mortal.  
- No lo sería si no hubiera peligro de ir a dar una vuelta contigo- afirmó james y se levantó a por más copas.  
- ¿Peligro? Sirius y los otros fueron tras él.  
- Si- confirmó James- Si tu te lías con alguna de esas, las otras querrán liarse conmigo, y con lo guapo que soy- se revolvió el pelo- me acosarían, e imagínate que entrara Lily ¿qué explicación le daba yo?  
- Necesitas un trago- dijo Sirius con seriedad fingida.  
- ¿Y tu Peter que dices, eh,? Aun no has abierto la boca- miraron a su amigo, quien tenía cara de estúpido en ese momento.  
Yo- Peter reaccionó- nada, nada. Y haciendo gala de ser un merodador (aunque casi nunca lo pareciera) dijo con mucho convencimiento: no acabe el trabajo de encantamientos, he de irme. Lo siento.  
- ¿¿Ahora??- dijeron los tres- Bah!, oh, Peter, tío, quédate.  
- No puedo- dijo él- y antes de que ellos dijeran siquiera adios, Peter había desaparecido.  
- Peter haciendo un trabajo, Peter adelantando un trabajo- dijo Remus con solemnidad- Peter perdiéndose la oportunidad de beber gratis- el mundo ha llegado a su fin.  
Al instante los tres amigos se estaban riendo con ganas.  
-Bueno, si vosotros no queréis observar el panorama femenino es igual- dijo sirius- porque yo si que voy.  
- y…he aquí como el alcohol actúa de manera rara en la gente, de manera muy rara.  
Sirius ya algo afectado fue a saludar a alguna de esas chicas, eligió el grupo más cercano y de entre ellas eligió a Claire Mcclaguen, una rubia de 7º de Huffleppuf con serrín en lugar de cerebro (era un misterio para Lily, Rose, cath y Sophie como había llegado a 7º) de echo había varias teorías, las mas descabelladas decían que sobornaba a los profesores y que hacía cualquier cosa por aprobar, y no precisamente estudiar hasta quedarse sin codos.  
Sirius balanceándose ligeramente y diciéndose a si mismo: sigue la línea recta, se acercó hasta ella, ni siquiera le caía bien. Y nunca se había liado con ella, pero es que el alcohol consigue efectos muy raros.  
-Hola- dijo con una sonrisita.  
- ¡¡Hola!! - le dijo ella emocionada y empujó a una de las chicas del grupo para hacerse más visible a la vista de Sirius.  
- Tu- Sirius bebido un trago de su copa- eres Claire Mcclaguen. ¿A que si? Y la miró de arriba abajo.  
- Si- dijo ella nerviosa y sonriendo como la tonta que era- Y tú Sirius Black- hizo un espasmo muy pijo con la mano. Sus amigas se rieron tontamente.  
- Ya lo sé- dijo Sirius lo más serio que su estado le permitía- pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo- sonrió como un galán y las chicas suspiraron como unas tontas.- Yo vine porque mis amigos son unos aburridos- y los señaló con la cabeza- y yo quería ver alguna chica.  
- ¡Yo soy tu chica!- saltaron algunas de las muchachas, algunas en mucho peor estado que él.  
- Yo vine a ver a Claire porque hoy está muy fashion.  
Claire al oír aquello se le iluminó la cara, cualquiera diría que la habían propuesto para el premio novel.  
-Pero antes tengo que ir al baño.- dijo con su voz de pito- ¿vienes?- y sin esperar respuesta agarró a sirius de un brazo y lo arrastró con ella.  
- Espera aquí- dijo ella y entró en el baño.  
5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15 minutos.  
- joder, a está le habrá venido la regla y habrá ido a por compresas- pensó sirius. O se estará maquillando, joder ni que no fuera maquillada- a ratos se mareaba y a ratos se sentía tan eufórico que hubiera abierto la puerta de un portazo y entrado en el baño de mujeres para sacar a rastras a Claire.  
Cuando una cabellera rubia, dos ojos pintados de azul estelar y una muchacha tambalenate detrás abrió la puerta (Claire) Sirius se levantó y ella tiró de él para dentro.  
Sirius se dejó llevar, pero cuando ya estaba dentro dijo: un segundo- y salió a todo correr.  
-¡Hola compañeros!- saludó a Remus y james y a otras personas que estaban con ellos, ninguno parecía en buen estado- le quitó la copa a Remus de las manos y dijo con mucho morro: gracias- y salió corriendo de nuevo al baño.  
- ¡¡Ehh!!- gritó Remus- ¿y ahora que hago yo?  
- Toma- le ofreció un chico llamado paul Garvan, de 6º curso que les caía muy bien.  
Remus aceptó el ofrecimiento de paul y bebió la copa de dos tragos- esto no es bueno- dijo en voz alta la voz de su conciencia.  
¡Qué mal que lo iba a pasar con la resaca! Además a él le sentaban especialmente mal.  
Y casos curiosos de la vida, las borracheras pueden ocasionar comportamientos raros en las personas, pueden ponerse a decir tonterías y pueden hacer que el más inteligente piense que dos más dos son 5,3. O bien pueden hacerte vomitar hasta quedarte seco. Pero ciertamente a poca gente le da por cantar como a Remus; este cantaba "en un país multicolor, nació una abeja bajo el sol y fue famosa en el lugar" medio gritando, mientras decía a james que bailara con él, james nada dispuesto por la labor tampoco pasaba la noche de una manera digamos…normal.  
Aunque era el más normal, por lo menos el no cantaba, tan solo daba saltos eufórico y hablaba a todo el mundo.  
-¡Hola! ¿ Que tal? Yo soy Potter, james Potter.- le dijo a una chica de 5º.  
- Yo Virginia Walsh  
La chica se le quedó mirando alucinada y se rió, luego se fue con sus amigos y les comentó el suceso tan importante que le acababa de ocurrir.  
Y así era, saludaba a todos aunque no los conociera.  
- Hola- saludó james a su archi-enemigo, Snape- Snape que parecía el único no borracho gritó: ¡quita de en medio Potter!  
- ¿por qué?- inquirió James mirando a Snape como quien mira un bicho raro y especialmente viscoso- ¿es que estoy en medio?  
- si, Potter, estás en medio.  
- No- dijo james, mucha gente estaba mirando- ¿tu viste barrio sésamo?  
Snape gruñó algo y murmuró peligrosamente: Potter, quítate de en medio- y sacó su varita.  
- A ver- James hablo como un niño pequeño- derecha- estiró el brazo lo más que pudo- izquierda- estiró el brazo y se pegó contra la pared. Centro- y señaló el centro de la pista, o sea que yo- se señaló- no estoy en en el medio o centro, estoy a la izquierda.  
- Pero- le replicó Snape furioso- estás en medio de MI camino.  
- ¿Y?- dijo James con descaro.  
Snape sacó la varita y gritó: tarantalegra.  
Realmente James no se lo esperaba y sus piernas empezaron a bailar.  
Aún así sacó La varita, dijo algo por lo bajo y snape Salio disparado varios metros, fue a caer encima de unas chicas, que chillaron: ¡quita! Y lo atacaron con sprais blanqueantes y polvos de maquillaje.  
James acordándose de Lily miró presuroso a su alrededor pero Lily (por suerte) hoy no había salido.  
Ya ambos recuperados de las maldiciones se miraron fríamente, bueno, eso Snape, porque James le costaba mucho y estaba eufórico (efectos del alcohol)  
Snape haciendo un espaviento con su túnica declaró: nos volveremos a ver Potter.  
-Claro que sí, en clase para mi gran desgracia- le gritó James- hombre hola que tal Remus amigo- le dijo a este ¿Cómo te llamas Remus?  
- Remus se rió y empezó a cantar: doraemon, el gato cósmico.  
Ojalá mis suelos, se hicieran realidad, se hicieran realidad porque tengo un montón.

Sirius salió de baño acompañado de Claire, los vio Margaret Thomson, la prima de cath de 4º (técnicamente no podía estar hay, porque tenía 14 años, pero tenía un gran talento para mentir y escaquearse de la vista del supervisor que vigilaba que solo entraran mayores de 15.  
Margaret o maggie como la llamaban se llevaba muy bien con su prima y con sus amigas, y estaba deseosa de decirles lo que acababa de ver.

Pero, las chicas ya dormían en su cuarto y soñaban cosas bonitas. Ajenas a los líos, las borracheras y de sus parejas.  
Rose entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo en el cuarto, eran las 4 de la mañana. ¡Con Izar el tiempo pasaba tan rápido!  
Se descalzó con cuidado y se intentó acostar sin despertar a las demás, pero, al parecer las chicas tenían el don de despertarse cada vez que una de ellas salía sola con alguien y esta volvía, era inútil que intentara no hacer ruido, tal vez fuera el 6º sentido del cotilleo.  
-Hola- Dijo Lily en voz baja- ¿con quien estuviste?  
- ¡Mierda!- pensó Rose- ya se despertaron, podrían volverse a dormir, luego observó que Cath Y sophie también la miraban con ojos de sueño y ojeras y pelos de locas - ¿Yo? con nadie importante- dijo.  
- ¿No? ¿Estás segura?- la picó cath.  
- ¡¡Vaya!! Ironizó ella- ahora resulta que sabes más de mi vida que yo misma. En dos palabras: im- presionante.  
Le molestaban las miradas ansiosas de información de sus amigas, de modo que de mal humor dijo: tengo sueño y se echó aún vestida, corrió las cortinas y sonrió al pensar en él.  
-Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a sus caras cuando les diga lo de Izar, todavía esperaré un poco.  
Sonrió recordando la maravillosa noche y se pasó un dedo por los labios como acto reflejo;  
Esa noche todo parecía mucho más bonito, incluso estuvo a punto de decírselo a sus amigas, pero la voz que hablaba en nombre de la anti-hombres, la chica más dura, la que aún luchaba por esa fama ya casi perdida se lo había impedido.  
Las otras ya estaban dormidas, cuando Rose aún despierta recordaba la preciosa noche.

Al día siguiente james, Remus y Sirius se hallaban en sus camas durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero que nadie pregunte como llegaron hasta allí, porque ellos lo ignoran (otro misterio por resolver)  
Peter ya había levantado y estaba comiendo chocolatinas de Remus en la cama.  
¡Que manía por el chocolate tiene!- pensó peter.  
Y dio otro mordisco.  
Remus fue el 1º wen levantarse y cuando lo hizo se pegó contra el cabezal de la cama- auu- gritó de dolor- hayy- gritó ahora de lo que le había molestado el grito.  
-¡¡eh!! Le gritó a peter, este dio un salto pues no habñia visto a Remus- dame mis chocolatinas- las cogió.  
-Pero la volvió a posar y Peter volvió a pasar al ataque.  
Se fue al baño, se duchó, (o mas bien se re ahogó) estuvo más de una hora allí dentro a ver si se quitaba ese malestar de encima.  
Cuando más o menos lo consiguió salió del baño, y casi se choca contra Sirius y James los cuales miraban expectantes la salida del baño de Remus, para ver quien entraba antes.  
Ganó Sirius.  
Y james tuvo que esperar más de una hora.  
Luego James tan solo tardó medio hora, total que ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando salieron del cuarto, limpios aseados, seductores y sin resaca.  
-Aún tenemos que hacer todo lo de pociones- dijo Remus de mal humor- y además lo de transformaciones, e historia de la magia, el resumen.  
- ¡No me deprimas más moony!- pidió Sirius.  
- Es lo que hay- dijo él.  
Los cuatro amigos abrieron sus mochilas, sacaron los libros y suspirando se pusieron con la montaña de deberes que tenían por delante, para pasar un domingo que como dijo sirius:  
¡¡Esto es una mierda!! No podemos trabajar tanto- ¡con lo bien que estábamos en la cama!  
Y es que una resaca no hay mejor sitio que pasarla que en la cama, si no tienes la mala suerte de pasarla en la cama de un hospital.

Hasta aquí.  
Dejen rewiews.

en el proximo, Sophie se siente muy desgraciada...¿porque sera?


	15. Desengaños de amor

D**esengaños de amor**

Hay muchas formas de pasar una resaca, sin duda la mejor de ellas es en la cama, en caso de que esta forma no sea posible, al menos que este uno reposado y tranquilo.  
Lo que si que es seguro es que pasar una resaca intentando hacer un estúpido resumen para el profesor Bins no es precisamente la forma ideal, y más aún cuando un compañero a tu lado no cesa de quejarse y decir altanero: " menuda gilipoyez" otro dice con un seguimiento que ya rallaba el aburrimiento: ¿creéis que lily sepa algo? ¿Eh, y si sabe algo? Y el otro, el 4º muchacho devoraba a grandes bocados una gran chocolatina.  
Esto es lo que estaba pasando a Remus Lupin, esa mañana del 25 de octubre.  
-No vuelvo a beber en mi vida- dijo James.  
- Seguro- se burló con sorna Remus- el próximo fin de semana es Halloween.  
- ¿Ya? Se extrañó Peter tragando un gran bocado de chocolatina.  
- Si- confirmaron los otros.  
- A ver- James y sirius miraron perezosamente a sus mochilas, como si albergaran alguna esperanza de que los deberes salieran de ellas y sus plumas se pusieran a escribir solas.  
- ¡Me encantaría tener una pluma vuelapluma!- dijo Sirius, al tiempo que aceptado ya que los deberes no se harían solos sacó el libro de encantamientos.  
Leyó la 1ªpregunta de los deberes: ¿con que hechizo se consigue el siguiente efecto? Explica sus consecuencias y efectos secundarios si se pronuncia incorrectamente.  
Y al lado la foto de un mago que echaba espuma por la boca y las orejas.  
Perezosamente Sirius sacó su pluma y su cuaderno y escribió la respuesta.  
Peter era el más recesivo a dejar su deliciosa chocolatina y ponerse con el trabajo.  
Los merodeadores pasaron una mala tarde, encerrados en la sala común, tratando de acabar los deberes y no hacer caso a los dolores de cabeza.

Mientras, las chicad de 7º ya hacía mucho que estaban despiertas, y ahora estaban en la biblioteca intentando sonsacarle a Rose donde y sobre todo con QUIEN había estado la otra noche, sin cosechar ningún éxito.  
El libro de pociones de Lily estaba encima de la mesa sin recibir ninguna atención por parte de la dueña, los pergaminos de los trabajos de las 4 chicas estaban encima de la mesa y ninguna de ellas parecía preocupada por ellos.  
-¿Con quien estuviste rose? Preguntó cath por decimonovena a vez, una perdida de tiempo, francamente.  
Rose no contestó y esbozó una sonrisita nada propio de ella, acercó el libro de pociones de Lily y se puso a copiar las respuestas.  
-No copies- la riñó Lily. Así nunca vas a aprender- luego puso su cara mas peligrosa y dijo- pero te dejare copiar de aquí a final de curso todo lo que quieras si me dices con quien estabas.  
Cath y Sophie se sonrieron y dejaron sus plumas para acercarse más a Lily y Rose, seguras de que esta última cedería ante el chantaje de la pelirroja.  
Pero Rose, sorprendiendo a todos sacó su propio libro de pociones y se puso a buscar las respuestas.  
Al cabo de una hora, de más intentos de persuasión, todos con el mismo éxito, es decir cero, las chicas habían acabado sus deberes, excepto Rose que aún andaba por la 3ª pregunta de pociones.  
- ¡Vamos Rose!, no seas cabezota- le suplicó lily- dinos con quien estabas y te dejare mi libro.  
- Eso- apoyó Sophie- todos sabemos que pociones no es precisamente tu fuerte.  
- Eso ya lo sé- replicó Rose de mal humor, se cogió el pelo y se colocó de mala manera una pinza porque el pelo le molestaba- y ahora callad un poco que no me concentro.  
- Ya, ya- se burló cath- no será que no dejas de pensar en con QUIEN estuviste ayer.  
- ¿No callaréis, eh? ¿No callaréis?- Gritó ella ganándose una mirada de reproche de la sra. Pince que se acercó hasta ellas y dijo blandiendo su polvoriento plumero ante los ojos escocidos de las muchachas: ¡bajad la voz Srtas.! Esto es una biblioteca.  
Cuando la bibliotecaria se fue Lily se volvió hacia Rose y dijo muy bajo: no, no callaremos.  
Y ella Sophie y Cath se pusieron a entonar muy bajo: no, nos callarás, no nos callarán.  
- ¡señor!- dijo rose harta- y cogiendo sus cosas se fue de la biblioteca.  
- no escaparás de nosotras, Walker- amenazó en broma Cath riéndose ante la insólita actitud de su amiga.  
Y ellas tres también salieron de la biblioteca.  
- Oye, ¡que mi vida no es un reportaje de corazón de bruja!- dijo Rose quejándose.  
- ¿y que? La intercaló Sophie corriendo hasta ella.  
- ¡Lily bloquéale la puerta de ese aula!- gritó divertida Cath.  
Rose quedó atrapada, sin escapatoria posible.  
-Os lanzo una maldición - amenazó ella, pero su voz denotaba que de momento no lo haría.  
- Bah- se burló cath- dile que sacaste en encantamientos Lily.  
- No me gusta restregarlo por la cara- dijo ella dejando de reírse.  
- ¡No es restregar! Gritaron Sophie y Cath- es… decir una verdad.  
- Un 10-Lily se sonrió orgullosa de su capacidad para la magia, ¡que hablaran ahora los que creían que ella no era digna de ir a ese colegio!  
Rose no hallaba salida, y estaba empezando a enfadarse con sus amigas de verdad , cuando ya se disponía a gritarlas, algo o más bien alguien las interrumpió.  
-¡¡Por fin os encuentro!! Gritó una voz, y una chica de 4º con uniforme de Ravenclaw, el pelo rubio rizado y largo y una cara parecida a la de Cath, corrió hasta ellas.  
Era Margaret, la prima de Cath.  
-Hola Maggie- la saludó su prima y momentáneamente todas se olvidaron de Rose.  
- ¿Qué pasó? Inquirió Lily al ver que la chica estaba jadeando al haber venido corriendo.  
Bueno, es que- dijo ella titubeando, nada propio para Margaret, que era muy directa, tal vez demasiado.  
-Es de sirius Black- y miró hacia Sophie dubitativa como si la analizara decidiendo si estaba preparada para oír lo que iba a decir.  
Al final creyó que Sophie no lo aguantaría e hizo señas a las otras para que se acercaran.  
Sophie que se había dado cuenta, se enfurrulló y miró enfadada a las otras.  
Maggie les contó lo que había visto la otra noche.  
Al terminar, Lily miró de reojo a su enfadada amiga y dijo: ¿ estás segura Maggie?  
-si- confirmó ella en voz muy baja y también miró a Cath.  
.- ¿Completamente? Indagó Cath- no sería que…  
-¡¡Maldita sea, catherine, yo no bebí nada y de momento no veo espejismos!!- Maggie se tuvo que contener para no gritar.  
- ¿Pero tu lo viste que se enrollara con ella? preguntó Lily en voz tan baja que las otras tuvieron que acercarse aún más para oírlo.  
- Bueno, yo no los vi- Maggie se encogió de hombros- pero lo juraría, entró con esa guarra en el baño, luego salió, se fue con sus amigos y luego volvió al baño y salieron al cabo de más de una hora, creo que no me vio, y estaba muy mal, muy borracho. Ella no estaba mucho mejor- añadió con crueldad- me cae muy mal esa chica- concluyó.  
- Ya-,y a nosotras- dijo Rose, hablando por 1º vez.  
- ¿Me lo vais a decir de una vez?- casi gritó Sophie.  
Las demás no la miraron.  
-¿Vais a decirme alguna vez que Sirius se lió con una de esas guarras asquerosas, o es que no tenéis valor?  
A todas les sorprendió que Sophie les hablara así, y Lily dijo intentando poner buena cara, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca: No es eso Sophie, es…  
- ¡no intntes engañarme Lilianne!- le gritó furiosa Sophie- ¿O es que acaso creéis que me pondré a llorar?  
Las otras se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza.  
-Bien- dijo Sophie mientras por su mente pasaba la voz de los consejos de James y una voz le decía intercalada con la del merodeador : No llorar, no llorar, ante todo no llorar.  
Pero no podía soportar más las caras de sus amigas que la miraban compasiva, incluso Rose parecía entender su dolor, así que echó a andar, cuando se vio libre de sus amigas echó a correr y no paró hasta llegar afuera del castillo, hasta la cabaña del guardabosques.

Esperaba que Hagrid no estuviera en ella, pero para su gran desgracia si que lo estaba, y aún peor: La vio.  
De modo que Hagrid salió de su cabaña y sin preguntarle nada, la abrazó con uno solo de sus gigantescos brazos.  
Le tenía mucho aprecio al guardabosques, y este le tenía mucho aprecio a esa chica, desde el día en que la vio en la fila de su primer curso muerta de miedo al sentarse y ponerse el sombrero seleccionador.  
Hagrid no preguntó que le habia pasado. Tal vez entendiese que ella no se lo contaría, en lugar de eso dijo: pasemos adentro.  
Muchas personas pensarían que hagrid no tenía ni pizca de sensibilidad, en esos momentos sophie las hubiese pegado, pues creía que Hagrid era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida.  
Sophie no probó nada de lo que le ofrecía el guardabosque, ya conocía sus experiencias culinarias, pero aún así, agradeció mucho el detalle.  
Se pasó allí toda la tarde, y allí hizo sus deberes, ante la mirada preocupada de Hagrid, que sin embargo no mencionó nada que implicara a Sophie, si no que charló alegremente de Quidtch y criaturas peligrosas.  
Sophie lo pasó muy bien, mientras no pensara en Sirius Black todo estaba bien, pero su mente se empeñaba una y otra vez en desviarse hacia la imagen de sirius.  
Al final, a las 8 de la tarde, ya era de noche cerrada y Hagrid dijo que la acompañaba porque además él iba a cenar.

Hay muchas maneras de superar un desengaño amoroso, pero ver a la persona por la cual estuviste llorando, sentado con sus amigos nada más entrar al gran comedor, no es la mejor manera.  
Y eso es lo que le pasó a Sophie, que nada más entrar vio a Srius sentado en sus sitio habitual, y como si las demas personas fueran invisbles, ella solo lo veía a él, aún sin creerse que solo había jugado con ella.  
- Pero él no te prometió nada- dijo una voz en su cabeza- si tu creiste que él quería algo más que simple amistad, él no tiene la culpa.  
Si creí que quería besarme, él no tienes la culpa.  
De lo único que tiene él la culpa es que me guste demasiado.  
Se sentó al lado de sus amigas, quienes tuvieron el detalle de no fijarse en sus ojos llorosos, ni preguntarle nada.  
Solo la abrazaron y ella les correspondió sin dejar de mirar a sirius.  
Este, mientras tanto, contaba lo que había pasado con aquella chica la otra noche, contento de la atención que estaba cosechando:  
Yo estaba con ella en el baño, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un horrible grano ( notese el sarcasmo) en la barbilla así que se puso a quitarselo, no pudo así que se echó una maldición.  
Como todos sabéis-prosiguió Sirius dando un mordisco a su pollo.- no es precisamente un genio, así que le salió mal y yo le tube que hacer una contramaldición, o sea que no me lie con ella.  
James sonrió y dijo: mejor.  
Sirius que no sabía porque su amigo estaba tan contento de repente se encogió de hombros y dijo: Si, supongo.  
Maggie, que lo había oido todo por casualidad, corrió hacia las chicas y les contó lo sucedido.  
-Todas miraron a Sophie, creyendo que esta se alegraría, pero en lugar de eso dijo: gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor Maggie, pero no es necesario. Y dicho esto se levantó con gesto altivo de la mesa y se fue del gran comedor intentando esquivar los ojos de Sirius que la seguían con la mirada hasta que cerró las puertas.

Dejen rwiews.


	16. noche para el amor

Sophie se sentía fatal, sentía que se derrumbaba, pero no quería. Así todo, no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento que la reconcomía por dentro.  
Estaba sola, en su cuarto, no hubieras soportado un segundo más la mirada de sirius ni las mentiras consoladoras de sus amigas. Sabía que la intención de estas había sido buena al decirle que Sirius no se había liado con aquella chica, pero aún así le molestó que la mintieran, que creyeran que era demasiado débil para soportar la verdad.  
Estaba sentada en su cama, intentando concentrarse en un libro de Greta Spiners, pero ni siquiera un libro de su autora favorita la podía distraer en ese momento. Nada podía hacerlo, su mente se empeñaba una y otra vez en irse a la imaginaria y horrible figura de sirius besándose con aquella chica, cero por ciento de inteligencia.  
Le hubiera gustado dejar de ver esa imagen, tiró el libro al suelo casi sin darse cuenta.  
Ella sabía que Sirius se había besado ( y mas cosas) y había salido con un montón de chicas, y todas esas veces adoptó una postura casi indiferente, pero esta vez era diferente.  
Ella en su mente, sin quererlo, se había formado la imagen de Sirius y ella besándose, siendo felices y recibiendo las miradas de alegría de sus amigos y las de envidia de los demás, había idealizado hasta tal punto esa imagen que no se le ocurrió que pudiera no suceder. Y menos aún lo que le dolería que no le pasara.  
Y si le pasara a esa guarra unineuronal.  
Oyó la puerta, pero no había tiempo para esconderse ni para fingir dormir, en un segundo en la habitación estaban Cath,Lily, Rose y Maggie.  
Las cuatro con cara de preocupación y Maggie además de culpabilidad.  
Sonrió a Sophie tímidamente.  
-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de Sophie- ya has oído lo que pasó de verdad, así que ¿Por qué no bajas a la sala común y estás con nosotras? Estamos jugando a cartas.  
- Muy bien, Gracias- dijo ella fríamente- y no, no me apetece bajar.  
- Sophie- habló lily ahora con firmeza- Sirius no estuvo con esa chica, así que deja de hacerte la victima y baja.  
- No me apetece - replicó sophie rehuyendo los ojos verdes de su amiga.  
-Lo que pasa es que no quieres verlo, y es una tontería, porque entre él y la otra no pasó nada- apuntó una voz desde la puerta.  
Sophie levantó la mirada y vio a Maggie cruzada de brazos y taladrándola con la mirada.  
-No deberías estar aquí, Maggie-le dijo haciendo caso omiso a la mención a sirius- Te van a pillar. Y te pueden castigar.  
- No importa- dijo maggie con aplomo.  
Sophie torció el gesto.  
-Deja de hacer el idiota y baja con nosotras Sophie- le rogó cath.  
Sophie no contestó, si no que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
Rose que hasta entonces no había hablado dijo: tienes que creernos, nosotras nunca te mentiríamos.  
Sophie puso una cara de esceptismo total.  
-¿sabes qué?- dijo Lily incorporándose bruscamente de la cama- si quieres seguir haciéndote la victima hasta que te salgan canas, allá tú, si quieres creer para sufrir que te estamos mintiendo, vale, y si piensas que Sirius Black estuvo con esa chica, muy bien. ¡Piensa lo que te da la gana!, y sufre lo que quieras, ¡se lo más negativa que puedas!- añadió con una mezcla de furia e ironía- eso sí, cuando por fin reacciones, sabrás que yo te estaré esperando abajo, en la sala común, dispuesta a escucharte.  
Y dicho esto salió de la habitación agitando su pelo rojo.  
Todas se la quedaron mirando, Cath farfulló al rato: tiene razón y salió de allí acompañada de su prima- te acompañaré a tu sala común.  
En la habitación se quedaron solas Sophie y Rose, esta última no sabía que hacer. Si irse para hacer que su amiga reaccionase o explicarle todo hasta que su cabezota amiga aceptase la verdad.  
Un gran silencio tenso, reinaba en la habitación; Rose pensaba que a lo mejor contándole lo de Izar, pero no….no quería, le daba vergüenza, Sophie, entre tanto pensaba que a lo mejor sus amigas tenían razón; solo a lo mejor.  
La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Lily, quien dirigió una mirada de reproche a sophie y preguntó: ¿no vienes Rose?  
Rose aliviada de que tomaran la decisión por ella, se apresuró a seguir a Lily, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Sophie se volvió a quedar sola, lo que deseaba… ¿para qué? dijo una voz en su mente, ¿para volver a pensar en tu dolor?  
-A lo mejor es que te gusta hacerte la victima- dijo una espontanea voz en su cabeza.  
-No, eso no es verdad- dijo con firmeza y en voz alta.  
Harta ya de todo, se echó en la cama , a pesar de ser solo las nueve y no haber acabado los deberes.

Un nuevo Lunes, un nuevo y horrible lunes, caras cansadas, personas que acaban presurosas las redacciones para entregar en el día, caras de enfado y de sueño en el casi 100 de los alumnos.  
James Potter y Lily Evans eran la excepción, los dos parecían muy felices y con cara de estúpidos.  
-¡Si ni siquiera te besaste con ella!- le espetó sirius a su amigo cuando esperaban para entrar en transformaciones.  
- Ya-afirmó James sin quitar la cara de tonto- ¡¡pero me quiere Sirius, me quiere!!- y se echó a los brazos de su amigo.  
Siirus se apartó y dijo- enhorabuena amigo, enhorabuena, pero no te entusiasmes tanto.  
-Buenos días- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- abriéndose paso entre sus alumnos para abrir la puerta.  
Hoy estudiaremos la transformación humana en animales, ¿alguien me puede decir cual es la principal regla para dicha transformación? Las tres pautas que se deben seguir.  
Sirius y james sonrieron con arrogancia y ambos levantaron las manos.  
También lo hizo Remus, nadie más.  
Ni siquiera Lily parecía saberlo.  
-Vaya- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mirándolos con un orgullo que disimulaba muy bien -Usted Sr. Lupin.

- Las tres pautas son: descubrir que animal llevas en tu interior, intentar sentir como ese animal y transformarse imaginándote tú mismo como ese animal, antes de ser animago nadie sabe en que animal se va a convertir, pero hay algunas pautas, por ejemplo una persona muy alta o muy grande no se va a transformar en una hormiga, también depende de la personalidad de la persona, así, por ejemplo, una persona fiel a la amistad se puede transforar en perro.  
- Muy bien. Sr. Lupin- dijo la profesara Mcgonagall a su alumno favorito, le encantaba ese muchacho- 10 puntos para Gryffindor.  
- Perdón por llegar tarde- todos miraron a la puerta y vieron a Sophie, que estaba muy agitada.  
- Siéntese srta Mcduin, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde.  
Sophie se sentó reparando en que todas las miradas de los estaban clavadas en ella, y no era para menos, estaba muy guapa y andaba muy segura de si misma sonriendo a todo el mundo, se sentó con Rose y saludó a sus amigas ignorando la cara de estas y fingiendo que no se acordaba de nada del día anterior.  
Notó la mirada de sirius en su cogote y cruzó las piernas, pero sin mirarlo. Esa mañana iba a ser muy buena- se dijo entre dientes sonriendo.  
Durante todo el día, Sophie procuró ignorar a sirus, eso sí, cada vez que inevitablemente se veían, le sonreía y agitaba una mano perezosamente, como si el chico no se mereciera nada más.

En ese momento, Sophie estaba en el aula de encantamientos recogiendo la bolsa que se le había olvidado en la clase de esa mañana.  
- Matrícula de honor- dijo una voz en su oído- se giró sobresaltada y vio James sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.  
- Gracias- Dijo Sophie radiante- pero había decaído bastante.  
- En ese caso- dijo james sonriendo tambien- muy buen recuperamiento, doble mérito.  
- Oh- Sophie se sonrojó- no digas bobadas.  
- Sí- James estaba muy contento- nunca había visto a sirius como hoy, figúrate que incluso se ha olvidado del panorama femenino a la hora de comer.  
Sophie intentó disimular que le daba igual, fracasando en el intento, los sentimientos se le notaban enseguida y en ese momento su boca estaba dibujando una tonta sonrisa.  
- Hola- Dijo Lily interrumpiendo su conversación.  
- Hola- Saludaron los dos.  
- yo me tengo que ir, ¿vale? Dijo sophie y se apresuró.  
Lily que era consciente de que Sophie los había dejado solos a propósito, se puso nerviosa, y miró a James, quien parecía más nervioso aún, eso la tranquilizó bastante.  
Estaban solos, en el aula de encantamientos. Sin ningún ruido, sin nadie que los molestara, y lo que es mejor sin ninguna Claire.  
Estaban tan cerca, Se miraron a los ojos, conscientes de que esa vez nadie los interrumpiría, saboreando el momento…  
Se besaron, un beso largamente esperado, que sabía demasiado bien, un beso que no deseaban que terminara nunca.  
Al final se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar.  
Vale, era el aula de encantamientos y no el lugar más bonito de Hosmeade, el cielo no estaba estrellado, si no que hacía un tiempo muy raro, pero esos detalles, tales como el lugar o la hora, no importaban nada, y ellos lo sabían, en esas circunstancias si tienes la compañía adecuada todo lo demás es secundario.  
Salieron del aula, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deseosos de contarselo a sus amigos pero sin saber como.  
- yo creo que ya lo saben- dijo james leyendo el pensamiento a Lily- o por lo menos lo adivinaran en cuanto vean nuestras caras.  
- ¡seguro!- exclamó james divertido pensando en la cara que pondrían todos- ¡y la que pondría Snivellus!! Jajajaja- penso- y se empezó a reir en voz alta como un poseso  
- ajam, ajam–agghhh ¡que me ahogo!- se quejó james tratando de respirar.  
.- ¡¡James!!- dijo Lily extrañada y preocupada al ver que el otro se ahogaba- ¡respira!  
Y le dio un golpe poco ortodoxo en la espalda.  
- ¡Aux., gracias! Dijo James agradecido cogiéndose la garganta.  
- De nada- dijo Lily con una risita.  
- ¿Bajamos ya a la cena y le damos a todos la sorpresa de su vida?- propuso Lily.  
- Vamos- James la cogió por la cintura y echaron a andar a paso compenetrado.  
Ya verás las caras de todos- murmuró James divertido.

Y no le faltaba razón, cuando entraron en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos, Claire rompió la copa que tenía en la mano, a Sirius se le quedó cara de tonto, pero luego reaccionó y gritó bien fuerte: ¡¡ese es mí James!! ¡¡ehhhh!!  
Remus y Cath sonrieron, peter siguió devorando su chocolatina, hasta que media hora después se dio cuenta, y con la chocolatina en la boca gritó: ¡VIVA!  
Rose se apresuró a separarse de él, y fue hacia Lily y James para darles la enhorabuena, bueno hacia el 2º para advertirle de las consecuencias si se portaba mal con su amiga.  
- ¿Me lo he perdido?- dijo una voz.  
James y Lily y los demás se volvieron para ver a Sophie, que ser acercaba corriendo a James y Lily, cuando llegó a ellos se tiró a sus brazos y los felicitó efusivamente: ¡¡Bravo James!!- le dijo a este en voz baja.  
- Ahora cumple tú- dijo james y señaló a sirius.  
Sophie más nerviosa que nunca, se acercó a Sirius, él la miró ella lo miró, hasta que ella se atrevió a decirlo: ¿te gustaría repetir la cita del otro día? Te prometo que esta vez no me marearé.  
-Si te mareas- dijo Sirius con chulería- dará igual, no me cuesta nada llevarte hasta la enfermería.  
- Gracias- agradeció ella con la garganta seca.  
Las chicas del club de fans se pusieron a lloriquear. Y juraron venganza contra esa mosquita muerta.

Esa fue una noche impresionante para el amor, pero lo más impresionante aún no había llegado, estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta de entrada como un huracán de sabor muy dulce.  
Izar abrió las puertas de par en par y entró corriendo; - ¡¡tu chaqueta, te la dejaste el otro día, Rose!!  
Todos miraron expectantes a Rose, para ver como reaccionaba esta, para la gran sorpresa de todos, se levantó con calma, caminó hacia ese desconocido , cogió la chaqueta y dijo: Gracias, luego ,cuando parecía que se iba a ir, se giró hacia él… y se besaron, sin reparar en los gritos de entusiasmo y de estupor de las amigas de Rose, ni de la cara de Mariah que hacia que vomitaba diciendo que para esto tenía un hermano, no se fijaron en la cara de Peter que miraba con odio a izar, ni en la cara de los profesores, solo se miraron el uno al otro.  
Rose cogió su chaqueta y sin acabar la cena, salió del gran comedor sintiendo las miradas de todos pegadas al cogote, al lado de su novio, ¡¡que raro sonaba en ella!! Al lado de izar, y sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás, porque eso ahora no importaba. Lo único que importaba ahora es que Izar estaba con ella.

Si, cursi, pero como ya dije este fic ya lo tenia escrito y debía de tener un dia cursi.

Besos!!


End file.
